Les Prochaines Emmerdes
by SoleilBreton
Summary: Alors que le couple de Tony et Loki traverse une mauvaise passe, une nouvelle menace émerge, plus insidieuse et plus dangereuse que tous les ennemis battus pas les Avengers. (Suite de Seul le Chaos est Infini)
1. Chapitre 1 - Bruce Banner

_**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**_

 _ **Cette histoire est la suite directe de Seul le Chaos est Infini, et sa lecture est nécessaire à la bonne compréhension de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Contrairement à Seul le Chaos est Infini, Les Prochaines Emmerdes sont toujours en cours d'écriture. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance (c'est-à-dire deux et ils sont toujours susceptibles d'être modifiés), mais ne vous attendez pas à un rythme soutenu de parution. D'autant qu'à la rentrée de Septembre, je reprends mes études, et j'aurai donc moins de temps pour l'écriture.**_

 _ **Mais quand c'est plus long à venir, c'est meilleur non ?**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre, voici le premier chapitre de cette suite !**_

* * *

Les Prochaines Emmerdes

 **Chapitre 1 : Bruce Banner**

 **24 août 2015 – New-York, Manhattan, penthouse de la Tour Stark :**

Le grand hall de la Tour Stark avait été aménagé pour accueillir une estrade sonorisée et filmée, et des sièges pour les journalistes. Sur l'estrade, il y avait des fauteuils et un canapé, disposés en demi-cercle ouvert vers le public, ainsi qu'une petite table basse avec des bouteilles d'eau minérale et des verres ronds à fond épais. Un grand nombre de journalistes étaient présents, ainsi que de nombreux curieux, car le centre commercial n'était pas fermé, et des new-yorkais venaient y faire leur shopping de rentrée.

Le brouhaha baissa d'un cran quand les Avengers presque au complet montèrent sur la petite estrade. Il y eut des applaudissements.

Tony fut le premier à s'asseoir sur le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait encore du mal à rester debout trop longtemps. Loki, sous sa forme féminine prit place à côté de lui, tenant sa main valide en croisant leurs doigts. Avec eux se trouvaient Steve et Natasha, les deux derniers membres des Avengers originaux. Les Maximoff étaient présents également. Pietro était tellement fier de faire partie des Avengers désormais, grâce à ses progrès durant sa rééducation. Vision flottait derrière eux, toujours aussi étrange. Il y avait également, Bucky Barnes, même si sa situation n'était pas encore très claire légalement (mais le SHIELD y travaillait). Wilson était assis en bout du demi-cercle.

Rhodey était à côté de l'estrade. Il n'était pas un Avenger, mais sa présence était très importante pour Tony, c'est pourquoi il se trouvait là.

Bruce n'avait pas souhaité être présent et regardait la conférence de presse grâce aux caméras et FRIDAY.

Natasha lui battait froid, sévèrement, et l'homme se sentait désolé et triste en permanence. Plutôt pathétique. Il savait qu'il avait déçu beaucoup de gens en disparaissant après la bataille contre Ultron. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter le reste du monde et sa propre culpabilité. Un semblant de pardon lui avait été donné après la bataille contre Thanos, mais tout le monde ne semblait pas d'accord sur le degré de pardon à lui accorder.

Pour Natasha, c'était le minimum syndical. Merci d'être venu défoncer ce vaisseau alien, et, attends, je t'en dois une et PAF ! Le nez en sang.

Pour Steve, c'était l'extrême inverse. Bon retour parmi nous. Sympa d'être venu en renfort.

Le reste des Avengers, soit ne se prononçait pas, comme Vision, ou Barnes, soit oscillait entre les deux pôles. Tony par exemple était très proche de la position de Steve. Mais il y avait ces non-dits, ces déceptions qui grevaient leur amitié. Elle n'en était pas moins sincère qu'avant, elle était un peu assombrie.

Bruce augmenta le son de la télévision quand il vit Tony se saisir d'un micro.

Son ami avait la main droite gantée, pour cacher les cicatrices de brûlures qui la recouvraient presque entièrement, et pour dissimuler la forme étrange qu'avaient pris ses doigts. Son bras était maintenu contre son corps grâce à une écharpe d'épaule médicale noire et bleue. Il portait l'écharpe quand il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir son bras très longtemps ou quand il y avait des risques de chocs, même minimes.

Tony salua la foule de journalistes, et les enfants de Loki, qui jouaient ou lisaient derrière Bruce, vinrent s'asseoir avec lui pour regarder la conférence de presse.

Pepper avait quasiment chorégraphié cette conférence. Tony n'avait qu'à suivre le plan, et il avait juré à Pepper, à Coulson et à Loki qu'il ne s'en écarterait pas. La première partie consistait à expliquer le rôle de Loki pendant les deux guerres inter-espèces qu'avait connu la Terre jusqu'ici. Ensuite de révéler que Lorie et Loki ne formaient qu'une seule et unique personne.

La réaction des journalistes et des badauds ne se fit pas attendre. Les journalistes se mirent à poser des questions tous en même temps, hurlant pour mieux se faire entendre, alors que la foule avait divers réactions, allant de l'applaudissement, aux huées, en passant par l'incrédulité la plus totale. Les Avengers attendirent patiemment que le calme revienne, et cette fois, ce fut Steve qui prit le micro, afin d'appuyer les paroles de Tony et assurer que le gouvernement américain traitait directement avec Asgard à propos de Loki, et que les Avengers lui faisaient entièrement confiance. Loki, sous sa forme masculine à présent, avait pris un air humble qui ne lui allait pas du tout, et qui, du point de vue de Bruce, était hilarant.

« Pourquoi les humains n'aiment pas Faði ? Demanda Fenrir.

\- Parce que votre père a été obligé de faire des choses très méchantes ici, sur Terre. Beaucoup de monde a souffert, et les gens ont du mal à pardonner, tenta d'expliquer Bruce. »

Comment expliquer à un enfant que son parent a vécu tellement d'horreurs qu'il n'avait trouvé d'échappatoire que dans la mort ou le meurtre ?

« Faði ne vous a pas expliqué ? Essaya de feinter Bruce pour ne pas à avoir à approfondir.

\- Si, répondit Fenrir, mais… j'ai pas tout compris. »

Comment lui en vouloir ? Et comment en vouloir à Loki de ne pas réussir à expliquer les drames qui étaient à la base de sa vie ? Bruce soupira et recentra son attention sur la télévision.

A présent, ils en étaient à la partie où Tony devait raconter son calvaire aux mains des Dix Anneaux, et du Mandarin. Il ne s'y attarda pas, sa voix se brisant de nombreuses fois, apportant exactement ce que Pepper avait voulu : l'empathie de la salle. Avec un sourire tremblotant et si vrai que c'en était troublant, il expliqua que Loki lui avait sauvé la vie en le retrouvant et en l'amenant se faire soigner à Asgard.

Thor et Loki avaient insisté auprès de Pepper et Coulson pour que les pommes et le changement de Tony soient gardés secrets. Mais le mariage devait être annoncé très bientôt.

« Vous avez compris que ma compagne depuis quelques mois était Loki Odinson, Prince d'Asgard. Eh, bien, la dernière info de cette conf', c'est que nous allons nous marier. »

Mic' drop. Presque. Mais imaginer Tony lâcher le micro en mode gangsta rappeur fit rire Bruce tout seul. Ce mariage était à la fois une surprise et une mauvaise idée. Mais ce qui était réellement étonnant était que Tony s'était fait très vite à cette idée. Si vite que c'en était inquiétant, et Bruce se demandait chaque jour quand allait arriver ce qu'il appelait dans sa tête la Crise.

A la télévision, Tony avait laissé le micro à Loki qui répondait aimablement aux journalistes. Il fut question de la présence de ses enfants dans la tour, mais Bruce n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Il regardait son ami pâlir progressivement, signe que son énergie s'échappait de son être à toute vitesse. Loki s'en rendit compte car quelques minutes plus tard, il mettait fin à la conférence pour eux deux. Mais à peine debout Tony fut pris d'une quinte de toux atroce, et il fut évacué par les agents du SHIELD présents en coulisses. Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki et lui arrivaient par l'ascenseur privé du milliardaire. Tony avait arrêté de tousser mais se tenait fermement à son compagnon, qui le soutenait d'une main vigoureuse.

Le génie s'affala dans son fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement. Loki avait les lèvres pincées d'inquiétude et de contrariété.

« Nous allons retourner sur Asgard, dit-il. Pour que tu ais accès aux meilleurs soins et directement aux Pommes d'Iðunn.

\- C'est juste la fatigue Lo', dit Tony d'une voix exténuée. Ces derniers jours de préparatifs ont un peu élimé mes forces. Sans parler du psy. Mais ça va. Franchement, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Viens-là. S'il te plaît. »

Bruce détourna le regard pour ne pas observer Loki et Tony s'embrasser. Il n'était pas contre cette relation, mais c'était encore très étrange pour lui, et il n'avait pas envie de se faire l'effet d'un voyeur.

Par contre, les enfants, et Fenrir en tête, ne leur laissèrent aucun répit.

« Faði ! On peut jouer à la console ?

\- Non, minn úlfr. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas l'heure.

\- Mais Faði !

\- C'est non Fen', répondit Loki avec sévérité. A la place, tu peux aller jouer sur le toit si tu veux te dépenser. Ou sur ton trampoline. Mais nous ne sortirons pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je peux les emmener à Central Park, si tu veux, se proposa Bruce. Reposez-vous tous les deux, pendant que je m'occupe des enfants.

\- Je…, hésita Loki. »

Son regard s'affola brièvement. Bruce savait que son thérapeute du SHIELD lui donnait des conseils en parentalité, et si désormais Loki n'avait plus peur de mettre quelques limites fermes à ses adolescents, il avait encore très peur de les voir disparaître.

« J'aurai mon téléphone, dit Bruce. Et nous n'y resterons qu'une heure, si tu ne veux pas plus. Mais se dégourdir les jambes leur fera du bien, j'en suis sûr.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Fenrir en se mettant à bondir partout comme monté dur un ressort. Dis oui Faði !

\- D'accord. Mais vous mettez vos lunettes de soleil, et des casquettes. Et vous obéissez à Bruce. Et vous ne vous éloignez pas de lui. Et vous ne parlez pas aux inconnus.

\- Ça ira Loki, sourit Bruce. Ils seront sages. N'est-ce pas ? »

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête avec sérieux, puis se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard – New-York, Manhattan, Central Park :**

Bruce n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée. C'est ce qu'il se dit en voyant Fenrir gambader dans l'herbe et essayer de monter aux arbres. Sleipnir tentait de le convaincre de bien se tenir, mais sans succès. Quant à Jörmungand, il regardait attentivement chaque fleur qu'il voyait, lisant les écriteaux plantés dans les parterres, les sourcils froncés, concentré. Ils trouvèrent un endroit peu fréquenté, et Bruce s'assit sur un banc tout en gardant un œil sur les garçons. Quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait des jeux pour enfants, où quelques bambins s'ébattaient. Les garçons de Loki étaient peut-être un peu vieux pour ce genre de structure, mais cela ne les dérangea pas une seule seconde.

Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été tendres pour ces gamins. La disparition de Tony, puis le départ de leur père qui avait brutalement perdu la raison, puis la venue sur Asgard… C'était peut-être un peu trop pour ces adolescents qui en avaient déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Ils avaient été adorables, ne causant aucun ennui à personne, mais maintenant, il leur fallait s'exprimer.

Et pour ça, il fallait d'abord les éloigner de leur père. Loki n'était pas un mauvais père. Pas du tout. Il était attentif, patient et compréhensif. Mais il était aussi étouffant, ou en tout cas, ses angoisses l'étaient. Il reportait ses peurs d'abandon sur ses enfants, et si la thérapie lui faisait du bien, ce n'était pas magique. Les peurs irrationnelles ne s'effaçaient pas en quelques séances dans un cabinet à 120 dollars la consultation.

S'il allait plus loin dans ses réflexions, Bruce se disait que les garçons pouvaient très bien aller à l'école, ici, sur Terre. Dans un de ses instituts incroyablement chers, pour enfants surdoués, peut-être ? Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Loki, mais il doutait que le Dieu du Chaos saute de joie à l'idée. Rien que de les voir partir une heure au parc le mettait dans tous ses états.

Mais cela donnait aussi un peu de temps pour le couple, juste à deux. Bruce savait malheureusement pertinemment que ces deux-là ne savaient pas se tenir quand ils étaient seuls, ou croyaient l'être, et la faute n'était pas à mettre seulement sur Tony. Sans entrer dans les détails, Bruce était tombé une fois sur eux dans l'atelier du milliardaire (heureusement, ils avaient encore des vêtements à certains endroits stratégiques, mais Bruce pariait qu'ils n'étaient pas resté en place plus longtemps). Le scientifique avait brusquement fait demi-tour et ordonné à FRIDAY de le prévenir s'il s'apprêtait à tomber sur eux dans une position équivoque.

Bruce secoua doucement la tête pour faire sortir les images de son esprit. Il doutait cependant que le couple fasse quoi que ce soit de licencieux pendant ce temps, Tony était vraiment épuisé. Les pommes faisaient un travail de reconstruction des tissus extraordinaire, mais les lésions sur ses poumons le faisaient encore souffrir parfois. Sans parler de sa main. Tout comme la plaque cachant le trou causé par le réacteur arc, Tony ne parlait pas de sa main handicapée. Il parlait des prothèses, de ses recherches mais ne disait jamais que c'était pour sa main.

Cela peinait Bruce bien plus que ce qu'il montrait. Il voulait parfois en parler avec Loki, mais n'osait pas vraiment imposer une nouvelle source d'angoisse au Dieu instable. Il espérait simplement que le thérapeute de Stark allait aborder ce sujet un jour ou l'autre.

Bruce avait la chance d'être inconnu du grand public. Son alter égo était très impressionnant et un peu inoubliable, mais lui, Bruce Banner, n'avait jamais accepté d'être associé au Hulk dans les médias. C'était déjà dur pour lui d'admettre qu'il était le Hulk, alors le dire à la planète était hors de question.

C'était pour cela qu'il était le seul Avenger à pouvoir sortir sans escorte, sans peur des paparazzi. Qu'est-ce que ces personnes iraient photographier un docteur en physique qui se promène dans un parc ? La seule once de célébrité qu'il pourrait avoir, serait d'avoir été vu au côté de Tony Stark une fois ou deux. Ce qui était très anecdotique, Tony côtoyait un grand nombre de scientifiques.

C'était donc avec lui que les enfants de Loki seraient le plus tranquille, il le savait, et c'était pourquoi il lui était arrivé quelques fois de proposer de sortir avec eux, sans leur père, afin de le décharger un peu.

Bruce se trouva un banc, et s'assit, pour surveiller du coin de l'œil les trois garçons. Fenrir et Jörmungand escaladaient les jeux mis à disposition des enfants, sous le regard un peu ahuri des parents présents, qui ne comprenaient pas que de si grands garçons, des adolescents, peut-être lycéens, puissent encore s'amuser sur des structures pour jeunes enfants. Sleipnir restait un peu à l'écart, et après un instant d'hésitation, il s'assit à côté de Bruce.

« Tu ne vas pas t'amuser avec eux ? Demanda le scientifique.

\- Non, je suis trop grand pour ce genre de jeux. Ça n'est clairement pas fait pour quelqu'un de ma taille. »

Des trois fils de Loki, il était celui qui était le plus mature. Peut-être même un peu trop.

« Tu n'as pas à les surveiller tu sais, dit Bruce à l'adolescent.

\- Je sais, Faði le dit tout le temps. Mais… Je veux être sûr que plus rien ne leur arrive. Quand ils ont été exilés, j'avais même pas un siècle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cela représente, avoua Bruce.

\- C'est, euh… quand on est plus vraiment un bébé. Enfin, moi j'étais un poulain, pas un bébé, mais tu as compris l'idée. C'est mon premier souvenir. Faði qui vient dans mon boxe, avec Hela, et qui dit que Fen' et Jör' ne viendront plus jamais. Il avait à peu près l'âge qu'ont Fenrir et Jörmungand maintenant. Il venait tous les jours me voir à l'écurie, et pour pleurer sans que personne ne le dérange aussi je crois. Et puis quelques décennies plus tard, il n'est plus venu. J'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux, mais suffisamment pour comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé. J'ai longtemps cru que j'avais fait quelque chose. Que c'était ma faute. Et j'en ai voulu à Faði aussi. J'ai commencé à être agressif avec les lads, parce que plus personne ne me parlait comme lui le faisait. J'ai fini dans un boxe à l'écart, avec une muselière. Alors maintenant, j'ai besoin d'avoir un œil sur eux. Au cas où on me les enlèverait encore. Pouvoir les défendre. C'est stupide, je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide, répondit Bruce la voix un peu enrouée par l'émotion. Ce n'est pas stupide du tout. Tu as souffert, et tu veux tout faire pour ne pas souffrir encore. Tu veux les protéger de cette souffrance également. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. »

Les histoires de ces enfants étaient poignantes, et Bruce, comme les autres autour de la petite famille, y était sensible.

« Tu as déjà pensé à faire comme ton père et Tony ? Aller voir un psychologue pour parler de ça ? De ce que tu as vécu, de tes peurs ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Et puis, ça angoisserait trop Faði. Il a tendance à penser que si quelque chose ne va pas, c'est forcément de sa faute.

\- Sleipnir, soupira le scientifique. Tu n'as pas à protéger ton père. Ce n'est pas ton rôle non plus.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, le contredit Sleipnir. Faði va bien plus mal qu'il ne le laisse voir. Je ne veux pas lui ajouter mes propres soucis sur les épaules.

\- Tu ne le fais pas, d'accord ? Si tu rencontres un psy, c'est justement pour te décharger et décharger ton père, ton entourage.

\- J'y penserai Bruce, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter, dit Sleipnir.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, hein ? Fit Bruce désabusé.

\- Pas dans l'immédiat, avoua Sleipnir avec une petite moue désolée.

\- Ça n'est pas grave. Le but n'est pas de te forcer. Le but est de trouver un moyen pour que tu ailles mieux. »

L'adulte sourit à l'adolescent, se voulant rassurant, même s'il savait que ce serait vain. Sleipnir reporta son attention sur ses frères qui escaladaient la cage à écureuil géante. Fenrir riaient aux éclats dès que possible, et Jörmungand souriait largement lui aussi. Rien ne les différenciait des autres enfants. Ils étaient insouciants et heureux, comme ils auraient toujours dû l'être.

 **Une heure plus tard – New-York, Manhattan, Penthouse de la tour Stark :**

Ils rentrèrent à la tour, après avoir mangé des churros, achetés à un petit stand dans Central Park.

« Bon retour Bruce, les garçons, les salua FRIDAY quand il montèrent dans l'ascenseur privé qui les menait aux anciens étages des Avengers.

\- Merci FRIDAY, répondit Bruce poliment. Que font Tony et Loki ?

\- Tony est couché, il dort. Loki lit dans le salon. »

Quand la petite troupe entra dans le-dit salon, Loki cacha très mal son soulagement de revoir ses enfants. Bruce put apercevoir qu'il avait son téléphone à portée de main, et devinait aisément que le Dieu du Chaos se retenait de l'appeler pour savoir si tout allait bien. Fenrir se mit à jacqueter, racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, et Loki écoutait attentivement avec un sourire doux.

« Merci Bruce, dit-il quand Fenrir n'eût plus rien à relater.

\- C'est rien Loki, vraiment. C'est même un plaisir. Je les apprécie tes gosses. »

Les gosses en question étaient repartis à des activités, Jörmungand forçant plus ou moins Fenrir à jouer à un jeu de société, chapeauté par Sleipnir, garant des règles du jeu.

« Comment va Tony ? Demanda-t-il. FRIDAY m'a dit qu'il dormait.

\- Il a passé une mauvaise nuit, il était très fatigué pour la conférence. Ca a fini de l'épuiser.

\- Mais il va mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui. Physiquement, il va beaucoup mieux. Il arrive à marcher seul la plupart du temps, il respire beaucoup mieux. Mais ça n'est pas assez, de son point de vue. Il fait attention devant tout le monde, et devant les enfants, mais il a des crises de rage. Il a détruit son atelier deux ou trois fois. J'ai dû intervenir plusieurs fois, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal, et… disons qu'il n'a pas été tendre à ce moment-là.

\- Rassure-moi. Il n'est pas violent, avec toi ? S'inquiéta Bruce.

\- Non, non ! Il ne… il n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il crie. Il insulte toutes les personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire moi. Il s'en prend physiquement aux objets. Si un jour c'était le cas, qu'il s'en prenne physiquement à moi, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je suis patient, mais ma patience à des limites.

\- Que ferais-tu si c'était le cas ? S'il s'en prenait à toi ?

\- Je partirai je pense. Quelques temps, chez ma fille, le temps pour lui qu'il se rende compte de ses actes, qu'il fasse le point seul. J'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là. »

Bruce habitait à nouveau dans la tour Stark depuis la bataille de Hong-Kong. Il avait réinvesti le laboratoire que lui avait fourni Tony quelques temps auparavant, et avait repris ses recherches sur le rayonnement Gamma. Il espérait toujours trouver un moyen de se guérir, même si ses espoirs étaient continuellement déçus. Loki avait promis de chercher de son côté, et Bruce lui en était très reconnaissant, mais pour le moment, il n'avait trouvé rien de probant. Le scientifique aurait aimé s'entretenir avec le Docteur Strange, mais celui-ci avait tout bonnement disparu quand Odin lui avait rendu la Gemme dont il avait la garde.

En fait, Bruce se sentait un peu misérable depuis qu'il avait fuit à la fin de la bataille en Sokovie. D'une part parce que pour la première fois depuis l'incident qui l'avait transformé, quand le Hulk avait pris la décision de partir, il avait été en symbiose avec son alter-ego. Pas qu'il accepte en aucune façon sa transformation, mais depuis quelques temps, il lui était de plus en plus dur de redevenir lui-même après une transformation, et il arrivait à mieux comprendre et influencer le Hulk.

Accepter le Hulk n'avait jamais été une éventualité pour lui. Et pourtant, depuis quelques temps, les rares fois où il s'était transformé, il avait fait les choses bien. Il avait sauvé des amis, des vies, voire même une situation en s'attaquant au vaisseau de Thanos. Il parvenait à choisir quand se transformer la plupart du temps désormais. La culpabilité, qui le rongeait un peu plus à chaque nouvelles destructions, se faisait moins vivace. Moins cruelle. Plus sourde aussi, comme un boulet qu'on traîne derrière soi. Ce qui la rendait paradoxalement plus présente.

Cela ne l'absolvait pas de ses crimes précédents, néanmoins. Rio de Janeiro, Harlem, Johannesburg, à chaque transformation il causait des dommages, et faisait des victimes. Des vies humaines. Il en était très conscient, et tenait un compte plus ou moins exact des morts par sa faute.

Pourtant, il avait cru tenir une piste avec Extremis, mis au point par AIM. Cul-de-sac. Il avait essayé de chercher la solution dans le sang de Steve. Encore une impasse. Les dossiers du SHIELD et d'HYDRA sur Internet ? Même en vivant deux vies il ne pourrait pas tout éplucher. Mais il avait essayé, et toujours rien. C'était extrêmement frustrant.

Quelques uns avaient essayé de lui dire qu'il serait plus simple pour lui d'abandonner, d'accepter le Hulk comme une part de lui. Tony en tête, expliquant que le Hulk lui avait sauvé la vie, et le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était en danger, mais pour Bruce, l'acceptation était beaucoup trop synonyme d'échec. Une déception trop grande. Voilà pourquoi il avait repris ses recherches sur le rayonnement Gamma. Peut-être qu'en approfondissant ses connaissances sur le sujet, il allait réussir à comprendre comment la transformation avait pu être possible en premier lieu, et alors être capable de l'inverser.

Tony était extrêmement généreux. Son laboratoire avait un budget de plusieurs millions par an, et il lui suffisait de demander gentiment au milliardaire pour qu'il lui accorde quelques rallonges budgétaires. Bruce ne travaillait pas seul. Enfin, si, il était seul dans son laboratoire, pour être dans un environnement calme qu'il pouvait contrôler, mais il était en relation avec beaucoup d'autres scientifiques à travers le monde, et à visage découvert. Ce qui n'avait pas toujours été le cas dans sa carrière.

Il ouvrit le frigo contenant ses échantillons, et se mit au travail. Mais son esprit n'était pas concentré. Il repensait constamment à Tony, Loki et ses garçons, à la situation politique mondiale, loin d'être optimale, au fait que le nouveau SHIELD, beaucoup trop petit, ne pesait pas bien lourd dans la balance. La conférence de presse du matin même avait été une sorte de coup de poker stratégique.

Malgré les tentatives de Coulson de détourner l'attention des États de l'ONU des surhumains, les discussions autour d'accords internationaux n'avaient pas été interrompues. La conférence de presse, du point de vue du SHIELD, était aussi une manière d'essayer de mettre l'opinion publique du côté des surhumains, en montrant qu'ils pouvaient changer, qu'ils se mettaient délibérément en danger pour le bien commun, et que malgré leurs erreurs, ils restaient des personnes comme les autres.

C'était une stratégie à double tranchant, car depuis l'apparition d'Iron Man, les super-héros étaient souvent considérés comme inaccessibles, et donc privilégiés. Pour beaucoup, la blessure de Tony, et les tentatives de l'ONU de réduire leur pouvoir d'action, était un juste retour de bâton. Un peu violent mais mérité. Il était difficile d'expliquer aux gens la genèse de leur groupe et le bien fondé de leur action, surtout quand on leur opposait les exemples des destructions de Harlem par le Hulk, la résurgence d'HYDRA au sein même du SHIELD qui avait à l'époque un pouvoir inimaginable sur l'échiquier mondial, ou la création d'Ultron par Tony Stark lui-même. Et le cas du Winter Soldier n'avait même pas été encore évoqué en profondeur dans les médias.

C'était un capharnaüm sans nom. Aux États-Unis, aucun politique n'avait le même avis que l'autre. Les États se tiraient dans les pattes. D'un côté, un grand nombre de dirigeants réclamaient plus de contrôle sur ces humains hors du commun. De l'autre, de nombreuses associations et ONG hurlaient que c'était la porte ouverte à moins de droits pour tous.

Bruce aurait aimé en parler avec Fury ou Coulson. Mais ceux-ci étaient constamment occupés. Alors il se contentait d'en parler avec Steve, qui malgré sa place au milieu de l'action grâce au SHIELD, n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants des rivalités internationales. Et c'était compréhensible. La plupart des gens, qui étaient allés à l'école, et qui avait un peu de notion de géopolitique, ne comprenait pas non plus le pourquoi du comment des conflits autour du globe. Alors un homme coincé soixante-dix ans dans la glace ? Et ce n'était pas en quelques années qu'il avait pu rattraper son colossal retard.

Alors oui, le point de vue de Steve n'était pas toujours très éclairé, et sa relation avec Barnes ne le rendait pas non plus objectif. Mais c'était lui ou Natasha, et l'ex-espionne du SHIELD n'était pas prête à lui reparler normalement. Bruce n'avait pas assez d'affinités avec les autres pour les contacter de lui-même. Wilson, Rhodes (pas encore un Avenger, mais dès la fin de son contrat avec l'armée, il avait promis d'en être), les jumeaux Maximoff ou même Vision. Vision était vraiment un cas à part. S'exprimant avant tout par chiffres, il prenait une décision, pas en fonction de valeurs morales ou en ayant pesé le pour et le contre, mais bien en ayant établi des statistiques de chances de réussite ou d'échec. C'était très déconcertant, et cela empêchait tout débat de quelque nature qu'il soit.

« FRIDAY ? Peux-tu me faire une rapide revue des réactions à la conférence de presse ?

\- Quels médias voulez-vous privilégier ? Demanda la voix féminine.

\- Les plus gros pour le moment, et les réseaux sociaux. »

Quelques instants plus tard, de nouvelles images apparaissaient sur son écran.

La presse écrite était mitigée. Les grands journaux, ceux qu'on dit 'sérieux', discutaient du bien fondé de laisser Loki libre, sans procès sur Terre, et demandaient plus de détails sur ses implications dans les deux tentatives d'invasions de Thanos. Les chaînes d'informations en continue parlaient quant à eux plus volontiers de ce que tout cela signifiait pour les Avengers. Iron Man était-il fini ? Loki allait-il rejoindre l'équipe ?

Quant aux réseaux sociaux et aux médias plus légers, ils évoquaient des détails triviaux comme la liaison de Tony Stark avec un extra-terrestre. Le hashtag #TiensBonTony était apparu quand le milliardaire avait été terrassé par la fatigue, demandant une évacuation. Au moins le public, dans sa grande majorité, ne s'était pas retourné contre eux. Pas encore. Bruce était inquiet à ce propos. Si l'opinion publique se retournait contre les Avengers, c'était tous les surhumains qui allaient en pâtir, et ce serait de leur faute à eux, à cause de leurs trop nombreuses erreurs. Depuis la médiatisation des Avengers, des surhumains étaient sortis de l'anonymat partout sur la planète. Discrètement d'abord, mais n'ayant plus peur de montrer quelques pouvoirs parfois impressionnants. Ils formaient apparemment une contre-société underground depuis un long moment et sortaient du silence pour demander plus de reconnaissances et de droits, s'appuyant sur les réussites des Avengers pour tenter de rassurer la population. Ce qui incluait que la moindre erreur des héros de New-York retomberait sur toute la communauté.

Mais quelles étaient leurs marges de manœuvre ? Difficile à dire. Avec cynisme, Bruce se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable qu'une autre catastrophe ne permette aux Avengers de sauver la situation. Une catastrophe qui serait totalement imputable à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque chose qui démontre que leur petit groupe de surhumains était bienveillant pour la population, malgré leurs erreurs. Évidemment, Bruce ne le souhaitait pas vraiment, mais il admettait en son for intérieur que ce serait plus facile. Stratégie du choc.

Bruce regrettait déjà ses pensées.

* * *

 _ **Ce chapitre n'est pas hyper palpitant, mais il faut bien vous remettre dans le bain.**_

 _ **Le chapitre 2 ne devrait pas tarder (comprenez, je ne vais pas le poster dans trois mois), mais je ne sais pas trop quand je vais l'ajouter, il est possible que j'y fasse encore quelques ajustements.**_

 _ **Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette entrée en matière, et ça tombe bien, le petit cadre blanc en bas, permet de donner son avis et de le partager à l' ! Incroyable !**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Loki

_**Pour fêter la rentrée prochaine, voici le deuxième chapitre des Prochaines Emmerdes.**_

 _ **Je vous préviens, vous allez me haïr.**_

 _ **Déso pas déso.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Loki**

 **29 Ao** **ût 2015 – Tour Stark, Manhattan, New-York :**

« Loki, vous voudriez certainement rejoindre Tony dans son atelier, dit la voix polie de FRIDAY. »

Loki passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Encore. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. Depuis la conférence de presse, l'état psychologique de Tony s'était dégradé. Il se mettait plus facilement en colère et il devenait difficile de le calmer. Loki se leva. Ses enfants le suivaient plus ou moins discrètement du regard. Il savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient, et franchement, il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire pour les rassurer.

« Continuez de travailler les garçons, dit Loki avec un sourire forcé. »

Pas un ne replongea son nez dans leurs exercices, mais il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Loki descendit à l'atelier de Tony, et sans surprise, il le trouva au milieu d'une crise de colère et de destruction. Si pendant les crises précédentes, il se contentait de jeter des objets contre les murs plus ou moins au hasard, cette fois était différente. Il avait déployé son propulseur-montre autour de sa main gauche, la droite toujours fermement maintenue contre son torse par l'écharpe médicale, et tirait, détruisant minutieusement tout son matériel.

« Tony ! S'exclama Loki affolé. Tony ! Arrête ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas, et envoya une salve vers un ordinateur encore partiellement intacte.

Loki se plaça devant Tony alors qu'une nouvelle salve se chargeait dans son propulseur.

« Tony ! Stop !

\- Pourquoi ? Hein ? Hurla l'autre homme. Pourquoi je m'arrêterais ? Il n'y a que ça qui me soulage ! Fous-moi la paix !

\- S'il te plaît, plaida Loki en essayant de parler doucement. S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Ne détruis pas cet endroit que tu aimes tant. On va s'asseoir, et discuter des alternatives, quelque chose pour te soulager. Mais ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras ensuite.

\- Oh, oui, pour que tu me dises encore et encore qu'il faut que je sois patient, que les pommes finiront bien par soulager mon bras, que la rééducation va tout arranger ! Mais devine quoi ? Ça marche pas ! J'ai mal ! Tout le temps ! Tout le putain de temps ! Mais ça t'arrange, hein ? Ça t'arrange que je sois complètement dépendant de toi !

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Loki. Non ! Ça me fait mal de te voir souffrir Tony. Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

\- Toi qui as tellement peur de me voir mourir, répondit Tony avec un rictus tordu, me voilà incapable de seulement sortir seul dans la rue. Tu n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux, hein ? Tellement impotent que je ne peux plus prendre le moindre risque !

\- Tu ne peux pas croire ce que tu dis, fit Loki d'une voix blanche.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as été capable de réparer le cerveau de Barnes ? Pourquoi tu as pu guérir le bras de Natasha ?

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, Tony, essaya-t-il de se défendre. Ce n'est pas du tout…

\- Parce que ça t'arrange ! Le coupa Tony en criant. Ça t'arrange que je sois diminué ! Maintenant, barre-toi ! »

Loki resta là, les bras ballants, incapable d'assimiler les paroles venimeuses de Tony. Il sursauta quand celui-ci se mit à hurler :

« Barre-toi ! »

Seul ses réflexes lui permirent d'éviter le tir de propulseur dirigé vers sa poitrine. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge, et l'émotion l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. Tony hurla de nouveau, et Loki se téléporta. Dans leur chambre, il prit un sac et commença à y mettre pêle-mêle toute sorte d'affaires. Il appela ses garçons et leur intima de faire leurs valises le plus vite possible. Ils ne dirent rien, mais leurs regards inquiets parlaient pour eux.

« Je vous expliquerai quand nous serons chez Hela, promit Loki avec un petit sourire tendu. »

Puis, il s'obligea à écrire au moins un mot pour expliquer les raisons de son départ à Tony. Il prit une feuille et un stylo et s'assit au petit bureau de leur chambre.

 _Tony,_

 _Si je m_ _'en vais aujourd'hui, ce n'est ni un abandon, ni une rupture. Si je m'en vais aujourd'hui, c'est pour mieux revenir._

 _Je suis fatigu_ _é, Tony. Je ne dors plus à force de veiller sur ton sommeil, et quand tu dors bien, c'est moi qui ai des cauchemars. Je suis fatigué d'avoir à gérer mes propres angoisses, celles des garçons, et les tiennes. Et ne recevoir comme remerciements que des cris, des injures, et des tirs de propulseurs. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin d'air. J'ai besoin de panser mes propres plaies, avant de pouvoir à nouveau lécher les tiennes._

 _Je t_ _'aime Tony, et c'est pourquoi je pars. Prendre du recul pour ne pas nous laisser nous déchirer. Peut-être as-tu raison. Je n'ai pas assez essayé. Mais ce n'est pas en restant dans la tour que je trouverai une solution._

 _Je reviendrai Tony, avec une solution, j_ _'espère, avec moins de problèmes aussi._

 _Je reviendrai, et nous pourrons_ _être heureux ensemble._

 _Je t_ _'aime._

 _Loki_

Il redressa la tête, essuya les quelques larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient accumulées au bord de ses yeux, et posa la feuille en évidence sur le lit.

Il n'était déjà plus là quand Tony remonta de l'atelier, décidé à se faire pardonner.

Il n'était plus là pour l'entendre l'appeler, puis hurler. Pleurer. Et hurler encore.

 **30 Ao** **ût 2015 (Date de Midgard) – Sur les rives de la Gjöll, Helheim :**

Cela avait été un peu étrange de reprendre leurs marques dans leur maison du Royaume des Morts. Comme à leur habitude, Fenrir et Jörmungand avaient été les premiers à se sentir à l'aise. A peine arrivés, Jörmungand nageait dans la Gjöll sous sa forme serpentine et Fenrir courrait dans les environs trop heureux d'être un loup à nouveau. Sleipnir et Hela avaient plus ou moins forcé Loki à leur avouer ce qui s'était passé.

Le jeune père avait serré les dents afin de paraître le plus détaché possible, et avait minimisé la situation. Ses aînés n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient qu'il y avait un peu plus qu'une simple dispute, mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin dans leur interrogatoire. Néanmoins, Hela envoya un message sur Vanaheim pour prévenir de l'arrivée du jeune Prince et des Lokison.

Elle-même ne pouvait pas sortir longtemps de son Royaume. La mort la protégeait, mais dès qu'elle quittait Helheim, la maladie attaquait à nouveau son corps. Elle n'était pas guérie de la fársótt, juste en sursis éternel dans ses terres. Cela lui coûtait d'envoyer son père et ses frères loin d'elle, mais elle savait que Loki avait besoin d'une oreille paternelle et bienveillante. Loki était très reconnaissant qu'elle ait cette maturité.

Il prévoyait de partir pour Vanaheim dès le lendemain, mais pour le moment, il voulait passer un peu de temps avec sa fille.

« Serait-il possible que les Passages entre les Mondes aient été ouverts par les précédents Souverains de Helheim ? Et qu'ils ne les auraient pas refermé ?

\- C'est très probable, répondit Hela. Mais ouvrir des Passages, même si je sais le faire, ce n'est pas ma spécialité.

\- Quelle est-elle ta spécialité ?

\- L'Invocation.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Loki. C'est un type de Magie réputé difficile. Je suis très fier.

\- Merci, rougit sa fille. Et un peu la Nécromancie aussi.

\- Tu es la Reine des Morts, bien sûr que tu maîtrises la Nécromancie, dit Loki d'un ton qui signifiait 'suis-je bête' faisant rire Hela.

\- Et toi Faði ? Demanda-t-elle. Je suppose que tu maîtrises la glace, étant donné que tu es à moitié Jötunn.

\- Seulement sous ma forme de Jötunn, justement. Sinon, je suis plus vieux que toi, j'ai pu me spécialiser dans plusieurs domaines. L'Incarnation, tout d'abord, sinon, tu n'aurais pas autant de frères. Le Feu aussi, grâce à ma moitié Vane. L'Illusion, d'où le titre de Dieu de la Ruse.

\- Je n'ai aucun don pour l'Incarnation, dit Hela avec un petit air déçu. Je ne peux pas me transformer.

\- Mais tu peux invoquer des créatures, répondit Loki avec un sourire. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ou avec difficulté.

\- Tu es le plus grand Sorcier des Neuf Royaumes, et tu ne peux pas invoquer d'âmes ?

\- Tu as un pouvoir particulier grâce à ton statut de Reine des Morts. Tu invoques des âmes qui sont tes sujets. Je ne suis pas Roi. Quand j'invoque une âme, je dois la forcer à m'obéir. Avec beaucoup de travail et de volonté, je peux le faire, j'y suis déjà arrivé, mais ce n'est pas facile. Peut-être qu'un jour, avec beaucoup de travail tu parviendras à prendre une autre forme.

\- En kónguló ! S'exclama l'adolescente. Comme ça, j'aurai huit pattes, comme Sleipnir ! »

Loki sourit. Sa fille, malgré sa maturité, était encore bien jeune.

« Et puis, j'aime la façon dont elles tissent leurs toiles. Elles font de jolis motifs. Elles se mettent au centre, et surveillent les alentours. Rien ne leur échappe avec tout leurs yeux. »

Les kónguló étaient des sortes d'araignées au corps ressemblant à celui d'une guêpe. Avec un sourire malin, Loki se transforma, et s'appliqua à tisser une toile contre le mur. Sous cette forme, il avait la taille de la main de Thor certainement, et tissait un fil couleur argent, légèrement brillant, donnant une nouvelle dimension au mur gris sable. Une fois fini, il reprit sa forme Vane.

« Ça te plaît ?

\- Je vais travailler dur pour pouvoir faire ça, moi aussi, promit Hela les yeux brillants et l'air excitée. »

Elle s'approcha du mur et toucha doucement la toile du doigt. Celle-ci luit un peu et se colla contre sa peau. Elle tira et la toile se défit un peu. Elle se tourna vers son père, avec le visage de celle qui avait fait une bêtise.

« Entraine-toi bien, et tu pourras réparer la toile, la rassura Loki. Et faire les tiennes. Je suis sûr que tes serviteurs vont adorer avoir des toiles de kónguló partout dans ton palais. »

 **31 Ao** **ût 2015 (Date de Midgard) – Maison de Vlanarus le Sagace, Alinor, Vanaheim :**

Les garçons étaient ravis de revoir le vieux Maître de Magie, et Loki ne pouvait nier qu'être à nouveau dans la maison où il avait tellement de bons souvenirs était rassurant. Maître Vlanarus n'était pas nommé le Sagace pour rien, car à peine arrivés, il posait déjà la question de l'absence de Tony, sous-entendant qu'il y avait áll sous roche. Ils en parleraient plus tard, quand les enfants ne pourraient pas les entendre. En attendant, Jörmungand signait maladroitement des remerciements et des bonjours aux serviteurs qui ne comprenaient pas ce que ces gestes bizarres signifiaient.

Jörmungand n'avait pas encore commencé l'orthophonie, mais toute la petite famille apprenait la langue des signes américaine grâce, essentiellement, à Internet. Et si Tony avait pu commencé à apprendre avec eux avant son enlèvement, l'état de sa main désormais, limitait considérablement les choses. Alors, non, il n'avait pas besoin de signer pour se faire comprendre de Jörmungand, mais Loki comprenait, avec un peu de recul, qu'il s'était senti exclu.

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Tony, il ne s'était pas réellement exclu lui-même. Ce n'était pas non plus la faute de Loki, il n'avait pas rejeté son compagnon.

« Mais depuis notre retour sur Midgard, à part les disputes et les réconciliations, nous ne partageons plus grand chose. Et quand il m'a attaqué… Il avait raison dans un sens. J'ai fondé tous nos espoirs sur les pommes d'Iðunn, et je n'ai pas cherché d'autres solutions. Nous avons réussi à guérir Natasha Romanoff, nous pouvons-

\- Mon Prince, Loki, l'interrompit Vlanarus. Vous savez que les blessures de l'Agent Romanoff, et celle de Tony sont très différentes. Les os sont faciles à renforcer, et la partie délicate était de ne pas influencer les tendons. Mais la Magie de Soin ne peut pas faire réapparaître la chair, ou la peau.

\- Mais elle peut aider les nerfs à repousser, non ? Il a mal constamment. Si les nerfs revenaient à leur état normal, il n'aurait plus aussi mal, se défendit Loki.

\- Ou la douleur sera décuplée. Personne ne peut le dire. Vous n'avez pas rien fait Loki. Vous n'êtes pas un expert, mais vous savez reconnaître une cause perdue quand vous en voyez une.

\- Tony n'est pas une cause perdue, répliqua Loki vertement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, mon Prince. Mais voyez les choses sous cet angle. Si vous ne pouvez rien faire pour son bras, peut-être pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour tout le reste. Pour lui rendre la vie plus facile.

\- Vous pensez que j'ai eu tort de partir ?

\- Non, je pense que vous avez eu raison. Tony s'est montré violent envers vous. La priorité était de vous mettre en sécurité. Néanmoins, j'ai comme l'intuition que vous ne souhaitez pas rompre avec lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, je vous aurais conseillé de le faire. Et s'il revenait à recommencer… j'espère que vous prendrez la bonne décision.

\- Je ne pourrai pas, souffla Loki. Je l'aime trop. Je ne pourrai pas nous faire ça.

\- Bien sûr que vous le pourrez. Et vous le ferez. Parce que il n'y aura pas que votre sécurité en jeu, mais celle aussi des garçons. Sans parler de celle de Tony lui-même. Que se passera-t-il si les garçons savent que Tony a essayé de vous faire mal, à votre avis ? Cela ne peut pas finir bien, et vous le savez.

\- Il m'aime, contra Loki la voix étranglée. Il m'aime, il ne fera pas ça.

\- Il vous aime, et pourtant il vous a tiré dessus avec son arme. »

Loki resta muet. Son Maître avait raison, il le savait au fond de lui. Il savait que le geste de Tony n'était pas excusable. Mais l'idée même de quitter Tony provoquait une angoisse terrible en lui.

« Mais pour le moment, et avant toute autre chose, il vous faut prendre du recul sur votre situation. Il vous faut guérir de votre côté si vous voulez pouvoir aider votre fiancé. »

Loki hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux.

« Si c'est important pour vous, nous pouvons chercher un moyen de limiter la douleur physique que Tony ressent. Mais j'aimerai que nous nous concentrions sur vous et sur la manière dont vous pouvez, sans user de Magie, rendre votre vie, et votre vie de couple, meilleures. Par exemple, Tony a-t-il une place de parent auprès des garçons ? Ou êtes-vous le seul à choisir ce qui est bon pour eux ? »

Loki baissa un peu la tête. Il avait conscience d'isoler ses enfants avec lui, même si ce n'était pas complètement voulu.

« Ce n'est pas une remontrance, Loki, lui assura Vlanarus. Parlez-en avec vos fils. Demandez-leur si Tony peut prendre cette place de second parent, s'ils le veulent, s'ils le souhaitent. Votre famille a traversé de douloureuses épreuves. Vous avez le temps maintenant de vous construire, enfin, sur des bases solides, sur un amour tangible. Et apparemment, sur un mariage bientôt.

\- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Nous attendons que Tony aille mieux. Odin est d'accord pour que ce soit nous qui choisissions quand nous allons nous marier. Je n'en ai pas encore reparlé avec Tony, mais peut-être voudra-t-il que nous nous marrions également sur Midgard. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à se marier en réalité.

\- Comme si vous l'étiez plus, remarqua Vlanarus. »

Loki eut un petit rire.

« L'expérience avec Sigyn n'a pas été désastreuse, pas avant la mort de Narfi, mais je n'imaginais pas réitérer la chose aussi vite. Et Tony… je pense que ça lui fait peur.

\- En avez-vous parlé ?

\- Non, avoua Loki. Nous ne parlons plus beaucoup. Ce n'est même pas une routine. On a juste… arrêté de parler d'autre chose que de sa douleur et son mal-être. La plupart du temps, il commence à hurler, et à jeter des objets contre les murs. Je l'en empêche, et il m'accuse, il accuse les autres, le monde entier, de ne rien faire pour lui. Et puis, il s'arrête, il pleure, il demande pardon. On se réconcilie, et quelques jours plus tard, ça recommence. Mais à part quand il explose, on ne parle plus. Avant, on parlait. Tony adorait parler. De ses inventions, des choses qui l'ennuient, des choses qui l'excitent. Maintenant, il s'enferme tout seul dans son atelier, et il ne parle plus. Peut-être qu'il arrive à s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes. A son thérapeute, ou à ses amis, mais pas à moi. »

Loki en était infiniment triste. Il avait mis du temps à s'en apercevoir. Mais même à Asgard, la communication entre eux s'était rompue. Progressivement, face au silence de son compagnon, Loki avait cessé de parler. Il parlait évidemment, à ses enfants, à leurs amis qui gravitaient autour d'eux, mais plus à Tony. Il comprenait ce que Vlanarus essayait de lui dire. D'un côté il y avait son couple, de l'autre il y avait la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses enfants. Les deux se mélangeaient presque pas. Peut-être était-ce là son erreur ? Il aurait dû inclure Tony dans les conversations, et ne pas s'imaginer que si son fiancé ne parlait pas, ce n'était pas si grave.

Tony avait raison, c'était de sa faute, au moins un peu.

 **2 Septembre 2015 (Date de Midgard) – Grande Biblioth** **èque, Alinor, Vanaheim :**

Maître Vlanarus avait prévenu Canctunian, le Grand Bibliothécaire de la présence du Prince Loki et de ses fils, indiquant qu'ils pouvaient utiliser son alcôve privée pour leurs travaux. L'éminent personnage avait accueilli le Prince et ses enfants avec toute la révérence qui était due à leur rang et avait chargé la Cheffe Archiviste de veiller à ce que leurs demandes soient exaucées.

Jörmungand était absolument enchanté d'avoir accès à tous ces livres et manuscrits, et Loki avait été obligé de lui faire promettre de ne pas s'introduire dans la section interdite du dernier étage. En fait, il avait aussi fait promettre Fenrir qui y serait allé juste par goût du risque et Sleipnir qui aurait juste voulu faire plaisir à son petit frère. Il regrettait néanmoins que Hela ne puisse pas quitter son Royaume, car il aurait aimé partager également ces instants avec elle. Faire visiter les lieux de son apprentissage à ses enfants était important pour lui, pour leur transmettre ce qu'il avait lui-même appris entre ses lourds rideaux de velours.

Sleipnir était un passionné d'Histoire. Il n'aimait rien de plus qu'écouter Loki parler des batailles fondatrices d'Asgard, ou de regarder un documentaire sur l'Histoire Midgardienne. Il lisait des biographies comme d'autres lisaient des thrillers, avec passion et sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quant à ses études magiques, il tendait à se spécialiser dans la télépathie et la télékinésie. Il s'était aperçu avec Wanda Maximoff, qu'il pouvait, avec de la concentration, lui aussi avoir de l'influence sur les objets et les faire bouger à distance.

Fenrir n'aimait pas étudier dans les livres. Il n'aimait pas rester assis pendant longtemps, à lire des textes qu'il jugeait ennuyeux et à faire des exercices qu'il trouvait idiots, trop faciles ou trop durs. Loki insistait néanmoins pour qu'il suive le même enseignement que ses frères, mais en aménageant ses temps de travail différemment. Les leçons théoriques et les exercices sur papier étaient plus courts. Ils passaient très vite à la pratique quand il s'agissait de Magie ou alors Loki faisait parler Fenrir plutôt que de le faire écrire. Puis, toutes les demi-heures, le jeune garçon était autorisé à sortir pour se dépenser. A la tour Stark, Tony avait fait livrer un grand trampoline, renforcé, et Fenrir sautait pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de revenir travailler. Ici, pas de trampoline, alors Loki avait pris sur lui, et avait autorisé Fenrir à sortir courir dehors, autour du bâtiment, au grand étonnement des Archivistes. Il maniait également la Magie, mais de manière plus agressive que ses frères ou sa sœur. Il avait un penchant très net pour le combat, et Loki ne serait pas étonné si d'ici quelques temps il demande à apprendre auprès d'un Maître d'armes.

Jörmungand, enfin, avait pour principal intérêt la botanique. Il assommait de questions Lanielle, la jardinière de Vlanarus, qui s'occupait du jardin intérieur et des décorations végétales de la maison. La pauvre Vane ne comprenait pas les gesticulations induites par la langue des signes, encore mal maîtrisée par Jörmungand, et avait du mal également avec les images télépathiques que lui envoyait le garçon. Heureusement, Sleipnir arrivait la plupart du temps à faire la traduction, ou Loki finissait par arriver pour répondre à ses questions.

« Est-ce que Tony va venir nous rejoindre ? »

La question de Fenrir rompit l'ambiance studieuse de l'alcôve privée. Sleipnir releva le nez de son exercice de mathématiques magiques, et Jörmungand cessa sa lecture des carnets de voyage des frères Dökkálfar Austri, Nordri, Sudri et Vestri.

« Non, il ne viendra pas minn úlfr. »

Jörmungand lâcha son livre, puis pointa sa tête avec ses doigts regroupés, pour les éloigner et former le Y signé. C'était le mot 'pourquoi', l'un de ses signes préférés.

« Il est très occupé pour le moment. C'est nous qui retournerons sur Midgard d'ici deux ou trois semaines.

\- C'est vraiment une grosse dispute, cette fois, hein ? Fit tristement Sleipnir.

\- Tu l'aimes plus Tony ? Demanda Fenrir.

\- Quoi ? Si, j'aime Tony. Bien sûr que j'aime Tony. Mais parfois, nous nous disputons, et nous avons besoin de temps pour réfléchir. C'est tout. »

Il leur adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, mais qui était beaucoup trop crispé pour être naturel. Puis, avec un regard plus appuyé, il leur demanda de retourner à leurs exercices.

 **3 Septembre 2015 – Maison de Sigyn, Ravcena, Vanaheim :**

Loki ne reconnut pas le serviteur qui vint lui ouvrir. Il se présenta donc, et demanda à être reçu par Dame Sigyn.

« Madame a-t-elle été prévenue ? Demanda le serviteur en le faisant entrer dans la maison cossue.

\- Non, je ne suis pas annoncé. J'espère qu'elle pourra me recevoir. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Loki était introduit plus en avant dans la maison. Il connaissait le chemin, évidemment, Sigyn et lui avaient séjourné de nombreuses fois dans ce bâtiment qui avait fait partie de la dot de la Vane. Le serviteur le fit entrer dans le patio, où se tenait Sigyn.

C'était une grande femme blonde, athlétique. Elle aimait porter, comme ce jour-ci, de longues robes blanches ou jaune pâle, resserrées à la taille par un corset de cuir brun. Elle portait aussi de lourdes coiffes de métaux précieux, habillant des coiffures sophistiquées, souvent de grandes fleurs d'or ou d'argent, serties de pierres précieuses ou semi-précieuses, maintenues entre elles par de fines chaînes. Son maintien, et le reste de ses bijoux rappelait à quiconque aurait l'outrecuidance de l'oublier, qu'elle était la nièce de Frey, le dirigeant légitime de Vanaheim, et actuel Roi de Alfheim.

« Ma Dame, salua Loki en s'inclinant profondément.

\- Mon Prince, répondit Sigyn en hochant la tête, faisant tinter ses boucles d'oreille contre les chaînes de son bijou de tête. »

Puis elle avança d'un pas, un sourire un peu tremblotant aux lèvres.

« Loki, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. L'annonce de ta mort a été un tel coup dur pour moi. Je ne peux que me réjouir que tu n'aies pas rejoins le Royaume de ta fille. Mais viens, entre. Cette maison a été ton chez-toi, et tu peux toujours le considérer comme tel.

\- Merci Sigyn, répondit Loki en s'asseyant sur le banc de pierre recouvert de coussins.

\- Les rumeurs disent que tu vas te remarier, avec un Midgardien, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai pensé que cela était une remarquable coïncidence. Je vais probablement me remarier bientôt également.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Loki. Amour ou raison ?

\- Les deux. Il s'agit du fils du Seigneur Òd, le second époux de ma Tante Freyja. Svend.

\- Qui a commencé la cour ? Demanda Loki curieux.

\- Moi, répondit la femme avec un sourire fier. Tante Freyja m'a donné sa bénédiction presque immédiatement. Mes parents auraient préféré que je fasse un mariage aussi prestigieux qu'avec toi, mais difficile de trouver un Prince Ase autre que Thor et il est hors de question que je courtise ton frère.

\- Il n'est pas mon frère. Biologique, je veux dire.

\- Comment ? S'étonna la Vane.

\- Et je ne suis pas Ase non plus.

\- Tu attises ma curiosité Loki.

\- Je suis l'enfant illégitime du sanguinaire Roi Laufey et d'un Vane dont je ne connaîtrai jamais l'identité.

\- Tu es… Jötunn et Vane ? Quel étrange métissage. Comment l'as-tu appris ? Pardonne-moi, mais autant Vane, je veux bien l'admettre, mais tu es bien loin de ressembler à un Jötunn. »

Sigyn semblait circonspecte. Loki se concentra et sa peau devint bleue, et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Il ne resta pas longtemps ainsi, car la température, pourtant douce, semblait être une fournaise sur sa peau glaciale. Son ancienne compagne le regardait, le visage impénétrable.

« Je l'ai appris par accident, expliqua Loki. Pendant une bataille contre des Jötnar, à leur contact, ma peau est devenue bleue. J'ai confronté Odin, et il m'a avoué m'avoir trouvé à la fin de la guerre contre Jötunheim, dans un temple, laissé à l'abandon et à la mort. Mais c'était encore un mensonge. »

Son ton était à nouveau aigri. Il prit une grande respiration, et continua son récit.

« J'ai des frères, des demi-frères sur Jötunheim. L'aîné est Roi, et le second est Grand Hiérophante. Je ne sais pas à quoi cela correspond exactement, mais il est Mage. Ce sont eux qui m'ont dit que je n'avais jamais été abandonné.

\- A moitié Jötunn, dit lentement Sigyn.

\- Et Vane, insista Loki en fronçant les sourcils un peu inquiet. »

Il savait que ce n'était pas la révélation la plus facile à digérer, et il espérait que Sigyn arriverait à passer au-dessus de siècles d'inimité entre les Géants du Givre et les autres peuples d'Yggdrasil. Il avait de la 'chance' cependant, les Vanir étaient beaucoup moins belliqueux que les Æsir.

« D'accord, dit-elle. C'est… surprenant. Est-ce que ton fiancé le sait ?

\- Bien sûr. Même si – pour les humains, cela ne signifie pas grand-chose.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai – j'ai du mal à assimiler…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Sigyn. J'ai eu du mal à l'admettre moi-même. J'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours quand je l'ai appris.

\- Oh, souffla Sigyn l'air désolé. Je – c'est…

\- C'est passé maintenant. Même si c'est encore… douloureux, j'ai pu rencontrer mes frères biologiques, et découvrir un peu la civilisation Jötunn. Ils sont très loin de l'image des êtres sanguinaires et décérébrés véhiculée par les récits guerriers, et ils manient la Magie avec art et délicatesse. Depuis la mort de Laufey, Byleist, le nouveau Souverain, souhaite rouvrir les routes commerciales progressivement. Je pense qu'Odin n'y est pas complètement opposé, mais il aura à affronter la noblesse belligérante.

\- Tu causes, remarqua Sigyn. Tu fais toujours ça quand tu veux éviter le sujet qui te tient à cœur. »

Loki fit la moue. Mais intérieurement, il était un peu soulagé. Sigyn reprenait contenance et était moins tendue.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincue de me quitter ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Loki, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi ressasses-tu une chose pareille ?

\- S'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

\- Tu le sais parfaitement. Après la mort de Narfi, ça a été dur pour tous les deux. J'ai essayé de t'aider, mais tu ne voulais pas de mon aide. Et tu devenais violent. Tu as détruit notre chambre tellement de fois, que je ne pouvais plus les compter. J'ai préféré partir, avant que tu ne commettes l'irréparable.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais frappé, nia Loki.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Dans ces moments-là, tu n'étais plus toi-même. Ta Magie explosait de partout. Personne ne sait de quoi tu aurais été capable. Pas même toi. »

Loki resta pensif. Aurait-il été capable d'un tel geste à l'époque ? Il ne savait plus. C'était une période difficile, et il se souvenait de la rage et de la culpabilité qui l'habitaient alors.

« Pourquoi ces questions ? Demanda Sigyn.

\- Tony, mon fiancé, traverse une mauvaise période.

\- Est-il violent ? »

Loki hésita un long instant. C'était dur d'admettre une telle chose.

« Oui, il l'est.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement. Est-ce pour ça que tu es venu me voir ? Pour trouver la force de le quitter ?

\- Non, nia immédiatement Loki. Non, je ne veux pas le quitter. Il a vécu des choses traumatisantes et il a besoin de moi pour s'en sortir. Mais il y a quelques jours, il m'a agressé, volontairement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis venu me réfugier chez Vlanarus avec mes fils.

\- Comment vont-ils ? J'ignorais que tu avais brisé le sort. Comment t'y es-tu pris ?

\- Grâce aux Gemmes d'Infini.

\- Vraiment ? S'écria-t-elle surprise. Incroyable ! C'est grâce à elles que tu as vaincu Thanos ?

\- Oui, et juste après, elles m'ont permis d'user une dernière fois de leurs pouvoirs pour rompre mes chaînes. Nous essayons d'être une famille à nouveau. »

L'excitation quitta les traits de Sigyn.

« Il n'y a pas un seul jour qui passe sans que je ne pense à Narfi, dit-elle tristement.

\- Moi non plus, admit Loki. Je me demande chaque jour quel aurait été son sortilège favori, s'il aurait aimé la lecture. Hela veille sur lui, elle me l'a juré. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un domestique.

« Madame, votre invité est arrivé.

\- Bien, fais-le entrer. Loki, je suis navrée, mais je vais devoir te mettre à la porte.

\- Qui reçois-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- L'homme que je courtise. Svend Òdson.

\- Je vais vous laisser alors, dit Loki en se levant.

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans ma maison, Loki, sourit Sigyn. »

Un homme les rejoint dans le patio. Sigyn l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. L'homme, Svend, était grand, mais pas aussi grand que Loki, et avec une chevelure longue, roux foncé, rasée sur les côtés, tressée dans son dos. Il était richement habillé, et souriait lui aussi à sa prétendante. Loki en fut heureux pour Sigyn. Il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient, et la femme l'avait mérité.

« Seigneur Svend, salua le Dieu du Chaos.

\- Mon Prince, répondit le Vane en s'inclinant profondément. Je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance. Celui qui fut l'époux de ma chère Sigyn. Celui qui a redonné ses lettres de noblesse à la Magie de guerre en triomphant de l'infâme Thanos qui menaçait Yggdrasil.

\- Je suis également enchanté, dit Loki. Vos exploits pendant la campagne contre les Maraudeurs du Nord sont parvenus jusqu'à moi. Et si Sigyn vous trouve digne d'elle, alors je ne suis personne pour mettre en doute votre honneur et votre probité. »

 **10 Septembre 2015 (Date de Midgard) – Palais Royal, Rez-de-chauss** **ée de Hyr, Jötunheim :**

Loki avait pris sa forme Jötunn pour rendre visite à ses demi-frères. Il s'était annoncé quelques jours auparavant, et Helblindi, qui lui avait répondu, lui avait conseillé de se présenter avec sa peau bleue. Loki avait hésité. Il n'était pas à l'aise sous cette forme, mais il avait pris sur lui. Il avait vite compris le conseil du Grand Hiérophante. Jötunheim était dans une période d'hiver, et il faisait encore plus froid que pendant sa précédente visite. Sa peau bleue le protégeait des températures plus que polaires, et même si ce n'était pas agréable pour lui, c'était pratique.

Les gardes le laissèrent entrer à l'intérieur du palais sans s'émouvoir, et le Dieu du Chaos fut accueilli par une sorte de majordome qui le conduisit aux appartements royaux. Même en prenant un rythme de marche ralenti, le Jötunn arrivait à semer Loki qui devait presser le pas derrière lui.

Il fut conduit dans une partie du palais troglodyte qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de sa visite précédente. La décoration était plus discrète et il y avait moins de monde en circulation. Les Jötnar qu'ils croisaient, chuchotaient sur son passage, dans cette langue gutturale et grave qui était l'une des spécificités de ce peuple.

La pièce où il fut introduit était visiblement une sorte de salon. Les meubles étaient disproportionnés par rapport à lui, mais Byleist était un membre très grand de son peuple, et Loki imaginait qu'il avait besoin de fournitures adéquates. Le Prince et le Roi s'inclinèrent profondément l'un en face de l'autre.

« Pardonnez l'absence de Helblindi, Prince Loki, commença Byleist en l'invitant à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil presque à sa taille, et que Loki devina spécialement fait pour recevoir des représentants des autres Royaumes. Les tempêtes de ce début d'hiver ont fragilisé certains bâtiments de nos villes plus au sud. Tous nos Mages sont appelés à consolider ces bâtiments pour la sécurité de la population.

\- Vous n'avez pas à présenter vos excuses, Majesté, répondit Loki. Le Grand Hiérophante a évidemment une grande responsabilité vis-à-vis de votre peuple, il est normal qu'il lui vienne en aide.

\- Je suis tout de même ravi de vous accueillir à nouveau, dans des circonstances moins tragiques. Comment va votre compagnon ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci. Les séquelles sont dures à vivre, mais je suis optimiste pour le futur. »

En une dizaine de jours loin de Midgard, Loki avait réussi à faire le point sur ce qu'il désirait pour son couple et ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider Tony. Mais plus important, il était maintenant déterminé à obtenir des excuse de la part de Tony et voulait que son compagnon fasse des efforts de son côté. Il avait fait des recherches pour soulager la douleur de son bras, mais rien de probant. Vlanarus avait raison comme d'habitude. Les terminaisons nerveuses allaient repousser avec le temps, pour celles qui n'étaient pas trop endommagées, mais c'était au corps de décider de la vitesse de guérison, à cause de la douleur engendrée par la repousse dans des chairs abîmées.

Loki s'était également décidé à en apprendre plus sur le peuple de son géniteur, Laufey. Il avait pu se rendre compte de ses nombreux préjugés lorsqu'il était venu demander de l'aide à son peuple de naissance, et l'idée de découvrir plus en profondeur cette civilisation avait fait son chemin dans sa tête.

Il était toujours mal à l'aise avec ses origines, mais la pensée obsédante qu'il était un monstre l'avait quitté. Ne restait que la vague impression que sa vie lui avait été volée, et la gêne de ne pas savoir où réellement se situer dans les mondes. Était-il plus à sa place parmi les Vanir ? Parmi les Jötnar ? Parmi les Æsir ? Ou sur Midgard, parmi les Humains ? Il n'avait pas la réponse à ces questions. Il avait un peu l'intuition que sa place dans les mondes allait se construire progressivement avec ses fils, et avec Tony.

Loki et Byleist discutèrent un petit moment. C'était maladroit car ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment considérer leur vis-à-vis. Un frère ? Un représentant royal d'un peuple étranger ?

Puis le Souverain invita Loki à découvrir le Palais et les premiers étages de la ville. Cela ressembla presque à une visite diplomatique car les deux demi-frères n'étaient pas vraiment capables de s'ouvrir plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Cependant, en apprendre plus sur les Jötnar était l'un des buts de la visite de Loki, il ne rechigna donc pas. Il fut également honoré de pouvoir visiter les ateliers de taille des larmes de glace, car ce joyau était le trésor le plus précieux du Royaume de givre.

On lui fit visiter, dans les entrailles les plus profondes de la ville, des cultures. Là, la température était plus douce, et de nombreuses plantes grasses, résistantes et comestibles, y poussaient, surveillées de très près par les cultivateurs.

Loki comprenait ce que Byleist essayait de faire, lui montrer que les Jötnar n'étaient pas seulement un peuple de guerriers sanguinaires. Il avoua tout de même à demi-mot être en train de reconstituer une armée mieux entraînée que celle de son père, qui n'avait pas réussi à arrêter une poignée d'Æsir cherchant querelle. Loki rougit en repensant à ces erreurs, quand il avait préféré lancer son frère contre les Jötnar pour prouver à Odin son inconstance et sa déraison, plutôt que d'user de sa légendaire langue d'argent.

La visite se termina. Loki regretta l'absence de Helblindi qui aurait sans doute permis un peu plus de décontraction, mais il était tout de même ravi de cette demi-journée. Avant son départ, Byleist lui offrit des manuscrits, des traités de Magie Jötunn, et cela toucha beaucoup le jeune Prince.

« N'hésitez pas à revenir Prince Loki, dit le Souverain. Et s'il est dans de meilleures dispositions envers mon peuple, peut-être pouvez-vous venir la prochaine fois avec le Prince Thor. »

 **Quelques instants plus tard – Maison de Vlanarus le Sagace, Alinor, Vanaheim :**

Loki eut une pensée pour Thor, resté sur Midgard. Il était parti très rapidement, sans prévenir personne autrement que par le petit mot qu'il avait laissé à Tony. En rentrant sur Vanaheim, il ressentit un peu de culpabilité d'avoir fui ainsi, sans avertir ses amis. Bucky devait se faire du souci, et il espérait que le Sergent n'ait pas mal réagi envers Tony. Il avait moins de préoccupations pour Eatta, qui était beaucoup plus comme lui, et qui faisait souvent les choses sur un coup de tête ou sans prévenir personne. Il se souvenait très bien de la fois où elle était partie trois jours sur Knowhere, en laissant un post-it sur le réfrigérateur.

Et il y avait les autres, que Loki appréciait. Bruce, en premier lieu, serait certainement celui qui comprendrait le plus rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé entre Tony et lui. Coulson également, cet homme était beaucoup trop observateur pour le bien de son entourage. Les jumeaux Maximoff qui s'entendaient bien avec Sleipnir.

Bref, en fuyant, Loki n'avait pas mis de la distance qu'avec Tony, mais aussi avec tous les autres.

« Comment était cette visite sur Jötunheim ? Demanda Vlanarus. »

Loki, après être repassé par un Passage entre les Mondes, s'était téléporté directement dans la maison de son Maître, dans sa chambre. Vlanarus avait évidemment des moyens de savoir si une personne apparaissait par Magie chez lui.

« C'était bien. Un peu formel, mais nous ne sommes pas encore à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Helblindi était absent. Que font les garçons ?

\- Ils se reposent dans leur chambre. Je leur ai donné un cours de botanique directement dans la forêt de Eik cet après-midi. Fenrir est un très bon grimpeur. Il a passé son temps dans les arbres, à faire peur aux animaux. Jörmungand était ravi, évidemment, et Sleipnir a une fois de plus montré à quel point il est mature pour son âge.

\- Il en a vu bien plus dans sa jeune vie que la plupart des garçons de son âge, soupira Loki. Odin l'utilisait comme monture de guerre. Il n'a pas vu beaucoup de batailles, mais beaucoup trop pour un enfant.

\- A ce propos, je pense qu'il ne serait pas inutile que vous en discutiez avec lui.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta Loki.

\- Parlez avec lui de cette période de sa vie, je pense que ce sera bénéfique pour tout le monde. Et parlez aussi de leur exil avec Fenrir et Jörmungand. Vos fils font comme s'ils n'avaient rien vécu pendant votre séparation, et c'est plus facile pour tout le monde, mais cela ne peut pas durer sainement. »

Loki sentit la douleur bien connue de la culpabilité lui lacérer la poitrine.

« Je suis un mauvais père, gémit-il. Comment n'ai-je pas pu penser à ça ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas un mauvais père, nia Vlanarus en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ancien apprenti. Vous avez besoin d'être guidé, c'est tout. »

Loki n'en était pas persuadé. Il se força à ne pas se précipiter dans la chambre que se partageaient ses fils, pour les serrer contre son cœur et s'excuser d'être un si piètre parent. Ce n'était assurément pas la meilleure manière de s'y prendre. Il décida donc d'attendre au moins le lendemain.

 **11 Septembre 2015 (Date de Midgard) – Lac Tjorn, Vanaheim :**

Parce qu'il fallait varier les plaisirs, Loki emmena ses enfants visiter d'autres régions de Vanaheim. Ce Royaume était majoritairement verdoyant, contrairement à Midgard qui connaissait une très grande variété de climats et de reliefs différents. Une grande partie du continent principal de Vanaheim était des massifs anciens et le climat était généralement doux, tempéré. Le Royaume était parsemé de forêts et de lacs, et Loki avait emmené ses fils au bord d'un des plus grands lacs de la région d'Alinor, son préféré, le Lac Tjorn. L'étendue d'eau était suffisamment grande et profonde pour que Jörmungand puisse y nager sous sa forme de serpent, et peut-être même pêcher quelques poissons.

Il y avait également un îlot au milieu du lac. Jörmungand y avait amené Fenrir sur son dos pour lui éviter une nage trop fatigante. Sleipnir était resté avec son père, au bord du lac, assis les pieds dans l'eau.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Demanda soudainement Sleipnir en se tournant vers Loki.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, minn hestr. Pourquoi poser cette question ? S'étonna Loki.

\- Quand tu te disputes avec Tony et que tu veux lui dire des choses, tu as le même regard.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, Sleipnir, le rassura Loki. Je voulais te parler, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

\- De la période où tu étais la monture d'Odin. »

Immédiatement, Sleipnir se referma. Loki eut la pensée fugace qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup plus ainsi.

« Il n'y a rien à en dire, répondit fermement l'adolescent. Cette période est révolue.

\- Je ne souhaite que te connaître mieux, minn hestr, dit doucement Loki. Même si ton passé est douloureux. Surtout s'il l'est.

\- Vraiment, ce n'est pas intéressant. J'étais asservi, mais pas mal traité. J'aurais pas dû le dire comme ça, soupira-t-il en voyant son père se décomposer.

\- Asservi, répéta Loki d'une voix blanche. Je… je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est juste… je n'y avais jamais réfléchi en ces termes.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas parler de ça, Faði, s'il te plaît ? demanda Sleipnir avec un regard suppliant. »

Loki ne répondit rien et enlaça son fils, le tenant contre lui. L'adolescent se laissa faire de bonne grâce.

« Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux, Faði ? demanda Sleipnir en se décollant légèrement de son père. »

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question qui arrivait de nulle-part.

« Eh bien, je ne saurai trop dire. C'est un sentiment ambivalent. La personne dont tu tombes amoureux devient de plus en plus importante dans ta vie, jusqu'à ressentir du manque quand elle n'est pas là. C'est un sentiment très égoïste, car tu voudrais qu'elle soit là, avec toi, partout, toujours, mais d'un autre côté, tu ne souhaites que son bonheur, même si cela signifie ta propre souffrance. Es-tu amoureux minn hestr ? »

Le jeune homme rougit et eut un rictus tordu.

« Je crois que oui, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu étais amoureux de mon autre père ? »

Loki passa une main douce dans les cheveux courts et décoiffés de son fils avec un petit sourire triste.

« Non, minn hestr. Non, je n'étais pas amoureux de lui.

\- Alors comment est-ce que tu m'as eu ? »

La question était candide, et principalement basée sur la croyance que pour faire des bébés, il faut s'aimer très fort. Certes, son fils savait comment fonctionnait la procréation, mais n'a-t-on pas tous envie de croire que nous sommes le fruit de l'amour de nos parents, plutôt que celui d'une capote trouée, ou d'une histoire intolérable ?

« Ton père était un magnifique étalon. Un cheval incroyable. J'étais très jeune, comme tu le sais, et je ne connaissais pas mes capacités de reproduction. Quand je me suis retrouvé enceinte de toi, j'ai eu peur au début, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il m'arrivait. Svaldilfari, ton père, était déjà reparti depuis longtemps, et j'ignore totalement ce qu'il est devenu après ça. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de t'aimer de toute mon âme. J'ai tellement souffert quand Odin a élargi le sort à ta sœur et toi. Et toi, de qui penses-tu être amoureux ? »

Sleipnir reprit une jolie couleur rose et détourna le regard. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Je n'ai pas entendu minn hestr, le taquina Loki avec un léger sourire.

\- De Wanda, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

\- J'espère que tes sentiments te seront retournés mon chéri, dit sincèrement Loki. »

Ils ne purent discuter plus avant car Jörmungand les éclaboussa avec un grand mouvement de queue.

« Il veut qu'on les rejoigne dans l'eau, expliqua Sleipnir en se secouant. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Loki se transforma en alligator pour rejoindre ses fils dans le lac. Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse vertigineuse, l'amusement leur faisant oublier leurs problèmes.

 **20 Septembre 2015 (Date de Midgard) – Rive de la Gj** **öll, Helheim :**

Ils étaient de retour depuis cinq jours dans le Royaume de Hela. Leur séjour chez Vlanarus leur avait fait du bien à tous. Loki savait que le vieux Mage n'avait pas distribué sa sagesse qu'à lui seul, et que les garçons en avaient aussi profité. Il ignorait cependant ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire.

Néanmoins, Loki se sentait beaucoup mieux, dans sa tête, dans son corps, et avec ses enfants, pour être certain qu'il était temps de rentrer sur Midgard.

Tony lui manquait atrocement. Il se sentait près à l'aider, à l'épauler pour qu'il se remette. Il espérait que cette vingtaine de jours n'avait pas été trop dur pour son compagnon, et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop. Il avait hâte de le serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, de lui montrer ce qu'il avait trouvé pour soulager sa douleur.

Ses recherches en Magie avaient beaucoup avancé grâce aux manuscrits que lui avait offert Byleist. Il aurait dû s'en douter lui-même, mais il était tellement peu habitué à ses pouvoirs Jötnar que l'idée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. La glace avait un pouvoir anesthésiant, et il avait trouvé un sortilège de glace, assez faible pour ne pas être dangereux, mais suffisamment froid pour engourdir la douleur lorsque celle-ci était trop aiguë.

Néanmoins, il se doutait que la discussion avec Tony allait être longue et difficile pour eux deux, et il ne voulait pas que ses fils en pâtissent. Il allait donc leur demander de rester sur Helheim, pendant son absence. Cela allait être dur pour lui de les laisser, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit également dur pour eux.

« On restera à notre étage, Faði, dit Fenrir d'une voix suppliante. On ne fera pas de bêtise. »

Derrière lui, Jörmungand hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Je n'en aurai pas pour très longtemps les garçons, plaida Loki.

\- S'il te plaît, Faði ! Geignit Fenrir.

\- Je ne vous abandonne pas, assura Loki perturbé.

\- On sait, Faði, assura Sleipnir, mais nous aussi on veut rentrer sur Midgard. »

Loki poussa un soupir lourd, et céda. Ce fut tous ensemble qu'ils franchirent le Passage entre les Mondes.

 **Quelques instants plus tard – Tour Stark, Manhattan, New-York :**

Après les avoir tous téléportés à leur étage dans la tour Stark, Loki s'attendait à un message de bienvenue de la part de FRIDAY, mais ce fut le silence complet qui les accueillit. Il appela plusieurs fois l'Intelligence Artificielle, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Un douloureux pressentiment le prit à la gorge.

« Restez ici, les garçons, intima-t-il. »

Ils obéirent, bien conscients que quelque chose n'allait pas. Loki tenta de faire fonctionner l'ascenseur, en vain. Il se téléporta donc directement à l'étage de Tony.

L'état du salon le laissa pantois. Tout était détruit ou presque. Ici et là, on pouvait voir des traces de brûlures typiques des propulseurs de l'armure, mais aussi des impacts de balles.

Que s'était-il passé ici ?

* * *

 _ **Si tu me hais, laisse-moi une review pour me le signifier.**_

 _ **Si tu ne me hais pas, laisse-moi une review débordant d'amour.**_

 _ **Si tu t'en fous, laisse-moi une review random.**_

 _ **Si tu veux rester en vacances, je ne peux rien pour toi.**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Steve Rogers

_**Petite précision : Ce chapitre commence juste après le départ précipité de Loki pour Helheim. Oui, je fais durer le suspens :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Steve Rogers**

 **Une vingtaine de jours plus tôt :**

 **30 Août 2015 – Tour Stark, Manhattan, New-York :**

C'était Bruce qui l'avait appelé, en catastrophe la veille.

Steve n'avait pas tout compris, mais ce qu'il avait saisi l'avait laissé perplexe. Loki était parti avec ses fils, et Tony était dans un état épouvantable. Bruce n'arrivait plus à le gérer seul, et il avait besoin d'aide. Pepper était à l'étranger et donc Steve avait accepté de venir le soutenir, et ainsi décharger Bruce de la responsabilité de veiller seul sur le milliardaire.

Il fut accueilli par le scientifique qui avait l'air encore plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée. Bruce se passait régulièrement la main sur le visage, et ses cernes s'étaient encore creusées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Steve. Et où est Tony ?

\- Il dort. Je l'ai sédaté par la ruse. Il… il pète littéralement les plombs. Si je me fie aux discussions que j'ai eu avec Loki, je pense que Tony l'a agressé, physiquement. »

Steve eut un petit rire.

« Et alors ? C'est un Dieu. Il n'a pas dû avoir mal. »

Il se reprit en voyant le regard noir de son ami.

« Là n'est pas la question. Tony n'a pas à être violent avec qui que ce soit, gronda Bruce. C'était déjà limite qu'il détruise régulièrement son atelier, mais si en plus il commence à s'en prendre à Loki, qu'il aime pourtant profondément, c'est qu'il est dans une spirale infernale, et qu'il ne peut pas en sortir seul.

\- S'il ne peut pas en sortir seul, pourquoi Loki est-il parti alors ?

\- Vraiment, Steve ? Pourquoi Loki, qui se démène depuis des semaines pour aider Tony, est parti quand celui-ci l'a clairement rejeté ? Il ne faut pas avoir un master en psychologie pour comprendre. Imagine que Bucky, plutôt que de te remercier pour ton aide, te hurle dessus et tente de te frapper.

\- Ouais, désolé, marmonna Steve un peu honteux. C'était nul comme réaction. Pardon. »

Bruce sembla s'adoucir un peu, et Steve lui sourit.

« Une dernière chose, ajouta le scientifique. Hier, je l'ai retrouvé ivre mort dans son atelier détruit.

\- Ivre ? Mais il n'y a pas une seule bouteille d'alcool dans le penthouse ! S'étonna Steve.

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, et c'était le cas. Il a pris de l'alcool modifié, qu'il a mélangé à du jus de fruit.

\- De l'alcool modifié ? Fit Steve horrifié. Le truc qu'on achète en pharmacie ? »

Bruce hocha la tête, lui aussi atterré par le comportement de leur ami.

« FRIDAY m'a averti qu'il avait passé une commande de scotch, également, ajouta-t-il navré. Tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai sédaté ?

\- Ouais. Il va falloir qu'on surveille les livraisons, que les bouteilles n'arrivent pas jusqu'à lui, comprit Steve. Il va tellement nous en vouloir. »

Bruce soupira.

Quelques heures plus tard, la commande avait été interceptée, et FRIDAY les avertit que Tony se réveillait.

Le milliardaire arriva dans le salon, et salua vaguement Steve, d'un 'Cap' à demi marmonné.

« Tu m'as endormi, accusa le milliardaire d'une voix pâteuse en se tournant vers Bruce.

\- J'ai estimé que tu en avais besoin.

\- Pas besoin, tout va bien. Tout va tellement bien. »

Le ton extrêmement sérieux alerta Steve. Mais le super-soldat ne put pas demander quoi que ce soit, Tony avait déjà tourné les talons. Un bruit de verre brisé les fit sursauter. Ils se levèrent et accoururent à l'origine du bruit, dans la cuisine. Tony avait ouvert un placard de vaisselles et jetait consciencieusement son contenu sur le sol. Son visage était fermé, appliqué. Steve s'avança d'un pas, décidé à empêcher son ami de détruire sa cuisine, quitte à le maîtriser physiquement, mais Tony pointa son index valide vers lui.

« T'approche pas ! dit-il. T'approche pas j'ai dit !

\- Je veux seulement t'aider, répondit posément Steve.

\- Si tu veux m'aider, alors tu peux aller foutre les verres du placard à ta droite par terre. Ouais, marmonna-t-il alors que Steve ne faisait aucun geste. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tony ? demanda Bruce.

\- Ça se voit, non ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Insista Bruce.

\- Puisqu'apparemment, je détruis tout autour de moi, je préfère le faire quand j'ai l'esprit clair, comme ça, je regretterai moins.

\- Et que feras-tu quand tout sera détruit ? Est-ce que tu pousseras la logique jusqu'au bout ? Est-ce que tu te supprimeras ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Tony gravement. »

Steve s'étrangla.

« Tu as pensé à la réaction de Loki quand il reviendra ?

\- Je lui enlève une épine du pied, répliqua Tony sombrement. Je ne veux pas être un boulet.

\- Ne dis pas ça Tony, fit Steve. Tu n'es pas un boulet. Ni pour Loki, ni pour personne.

\- Ah ouais ? Je peux pas sortir seul. Je peux pas manger seul. Je peux plus bricoler. Même baiser est devenu compliqué ! Je suis un boulet et mon cas est désespéré.

\- Tu n'es pas un cas désespéré, intervint Bruce. »

Il sursauta quand, dans un grand geste du bras, Tony envoya le reste de la vaisselle contenue dans le placard, au sol. Le fracas fut terrible et des morceaux de faïence volèrent et s'éparpillèrent.

« Tu n'en sais rien ! rugit Tony. »

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais ses poumons, pas encore tout à fait remis, l'en empêchèrent. Il se mit à tousser, fort, sans pouvoir reprendre sa respiration correctement. Steve en profita pour traverser l'espace qui les séparait, marchant sur les morceaux d'assiettes au sol.

« Non, s'étouffa Tony en levant sa main valide devant lui. »

La toux l'empêcha de dire autre chose.

« Je te tiens Tony, lui assura Steve en le saisissant au niveau de son épaule valide. Je te tiens. Je ne te lâche pas. Respire avec moi, ok ? »

Le milliardaire parvint à reprendre sa respiration, et s'éloigna du super-soldat. Steve ressentit une sorte de pincement au cœur. Le rejet plutôt clair de son ami le chagrinait beaucoup.

Steve était un homme de valeurs et de principes. L'un d'entre eux, peut-être le plus important, était d'aider ses amis, ses proches, jusqu'au bout. Que ceux-ci ne veuillent pas de son aide le dépassait.

« Tony, tança-t-il doucement.

\- Dégagez, réclama le milliardaire en regardant vers le sol où gisait sa vaisselle éclatée.

\- Tony, répéta Steve.

\- Dégagez ! »

Le tir de montre-propulseur le surprit, mais grâce à ses réflexes, Steve parvint à l'esquiver. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne parvenant pas à croire que Tony l'ait attaqué.

Il se retrouva de nouveau seul avec Bruce dans le salon, devant la porte de la cuisine, fermée à la volée par leur ami. A l'intérieur, les bruits de vaisselle brisée avaient repris.

« Je vais appeler Pepper, annonça Bruce. La situation me dépasse. Nous dépasse.

\- Elle n'est pas aux Etats-Unis, l'informa inutilement Steve d'une voix creuse.

\- Je vais l'appeler quand même. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, et j'ai pas l'autorité pour le faire hospitaliser en cas de besoin.

\- Hospitaliser ? s'étrangla Steve. Mais, c'est notre ami, tu peux pas dire une chose pareille ! Tu veux le mettre à l'asile !

\- Pas à l'asile, Steve, contredit Bruce en tapotant ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone. Dans une clinique très chère plus probablement. Un endroit où il sera au calme, et où il ne pourra pas se faire du mal. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, non ? Quand il a parlé de suicide.

\- Déjà, c'est toi qui as parlé de suicide, répliqua Steve, lui n'a fait qu'appuyer ta parole, et c'était certainement pour te faire réagir. Nous faire réagir. »

Finalement Bruce trouva son téléphone entre deux coussins sur le canapé.

« Steve, la clinique, le centre de repos, c'est le mieux qu'on puisse lui proposer en attendant qu'il aille mieux. C'est une affaire de quelques jours, deux semaines tout au plus. Le temps qu'il digère. Et puis comme ça, ça le mettra à l'abri des journalistes. Y a pas un jour sans qu'on ait le droit à un article ridicule sur la disparition d'Iron Man à cause de la blessure de Tony. Ce qui lui faut, c'est un endroit isolé, avec du personnel à son écoute. C'est pas… c'est pas un mouroir ou quoi que ce soit. »

Steve pinça les lèvres. Dans son esprit, un asile était un endroit affreux, où on enfermait les fous, dans des cellules, pour éventuellement faire des tests sur eux. C'était des endroits sales et glauques, où les malades finissaient par mourir d'une infection mal soignée, ou se suicidaient de désespoir. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'envoyer Tony dans un endroit comme celui-là.

Mais d'après Bruce, les asiles ne ressemblaient plus à cela désormais. Le médecin semblait certain du bienfondé de sa décision. Il pianota quelques secondes sur son téléphone.

« Pepper ? Oh, pardon, je vous réveille peut-être. Je suis désolé mais… c'est à propos de Tony. Il… il va très mal. Loki et lui ont eu une altercation et… oui. Oui, il est parti. Je ne sais pas où. Il a laissé un mot apparemment disant qu'il reviendra dans quelques temps, mais… oui, vraiment mal. Il a détruit son atelier, encore, et là… non, la cuisine. Il parle de suicide, Pepper. Je sais que vous êtes en déplacement mais… Rhodes ? D'accord, je vais voir avec lui. Merci Pepper. Encore navré de vous avoir réveillé. »

Il raccrocha et reprit immédiatement son pianotage.

« Pepper dit d'appeler James Rhodes, l'informa Bruce. Elle est en Chine, et ne rentre que dans deux jours. Mais Rhodes a les mêmes accréditations qu'elle.

\- Accréditations ? S'étonna Steve.

\- Sur FRIDAY. Sur la Tour. En cas d'urgence, notamment pour entrer dans son atelier.

\- Qui d'autre a de telles prérogatives ?

\- Les Avengers n'ont pas perdu leurs accès à leurs propres anciens étages et aux étages d'entrainement. Sinon, je crois que Happy Hogan a quelques privilèges, du genre, réaménager la sécurité du bâtiment.

\- Et Loki ?

\- Il a un accès aux étages, à l'atelier de Tony, mais il n'a pas le code de FRIDAY. Seuls Pepper et Rhodes l'ont. Tony est amoureux, mais pas fou.

\- Ce n'est pas l'image qu'il donne en ce moment, soupira Steve.

\- Il souffre. Il a besoin d'aide. Mais il n'est pas fou, dit gentiment Bruce en posant une main sur son épaule. Rhodes ne répond pas, ajouta-t-il. »

Steve entendit le répondeur l'inviter à laisser un message avec le bip sonore. Pendant que Bruce expliquait succinctement la situation, Steve reporta son attention vers la cuisine. Il n'entendait plus de bruits de vaisselle. La toux de Tony avait repris, c'est ce qui le décida à entrer à nouveau.

Son cœur manqua un battement ou deux quand il vit du sang sur les morceaux de faïence, et Tony, assis sur le sol, au milieu. Mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, et au visage du milliardaire, celui-ci s'était coupé involontairement.

« 'égage, marmonna le génie un doigt ensanglanté dans la bouche. »

Steve soupira et partit chercher du désinfectant et des pansements.

« Pas besoin d'aide, insista Tony en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de faire flipper Bruce à mort, le tança-t-il en prenant sa main valide. »

Tony se renfrogna. Il ressemblait plus à un enfant triste et boudeur qu'à un adulte.

« Il a appelé Pepper. Et Rhodes.

\- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu parlais de suicide !

\- Je vais pas vraiment me suicider, râle Tony. Aïe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu as des bouts d'assiette sous la peau. Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

\- Essayé de ramasser. Je vais pas me suicider, d'accord ? J'ai dit ça… parce que j'étais en colère.

\- Tu as intérêt à aller t'excuser auprès de Bruce. Et franchement, de l'alcool modifié ?

\- J'ai merdé ok ? J'ai… Loki est parti et… »

Sa voix se brisa, et Tony renifla pauvrement. Le cœur de Steve se serra dans sa poitrine.

« Tu veux que je revienne habiter à la tour ? Le temps que Loki revienne ?

\- Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Demanda Tony d'une petite voix. S'il se rendait compte… Je lui ai tiré dessus putain ! Oh, merde ! Je t'ai tiré dessus aussi ! Je suis désolé.

\- Je crois que tu as de quoi être désolé. Arrête de repousser les gens qui veulent t'aider. Tu es mon ami Tony. Alors, pour mon retour ?

\- Peut-être quelques jours… Je sais pas. Je voudrais pas que… avec Barnes… »

Ils furent interrompus par la voix de Bruce. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas entendu approcher.

« Pepper revint de Chine dans deux jours, et j'ai eu Rhodes au téléphone. Il va venir ici dès qu'il pourra quitter son service.

\- C'est pas la peine, marmonna Tony en fixant le pansement beige au bout de son index.

\- Mouais. Je préfère quand même qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec toi. Que tu ne sois pas tout seul dans cette tour, dit Steve. Néanmoins, reprit-il en appuyant ses mots, je ne pense pas non plus que te faire interner maintenant soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu refais une crise comme celle-là, commença Bruce avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Pepper est plutôt d'accord avec moi. La psychothérapie ne suffit plus. Il faut que tu vois un psychiatre.

\- Pas question, répliqua Tony.

\- Les psychotropes et les antidépresseurs sont très efficaces sur des pathologies profondes.

\- Pas. Question. Répéta Tony en fusillant son ami du regard. »

Steve, sentant que le génie s'énervait à nouveau, changea de sujet.

« Je vais appeler Bucky, pour lui dire que je m'installe ici pour quelques jours, dit-il. Est-ce que Bucky…

\- Ouais, il peut venir, accorda Tony mollement. Mais vraiment, j'ai pas besoin, hein.

\- C'est ça. Bon, c'est réglé. J'appelle Bucky, voir s'il veut rester avec moi ou… tu préfèrerais peut-être qu'il ne soit pas là, hein ? »

Tony eut l'air d'avoir été pris en faute. Assis par terre, au milieu de ses assiettes cassées, il avait l'air vulnérable et fragile. Rien à voir avec l'image qu'il aimait donner de lui habituellement, du milliardaire, génie, playboy et philanthrope, l'image dont les médias raffolaient. Il perdait pied certainement, et ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher, sans abimer encore plus sa fierté bien amochée. Ajouter un témoin de plus à sa déchéance n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Je vais appeler la base, dit Steve, pour les prévenir.

\- Il y a des fringues à ta taille à ton étage, répondit Tony. »

Steve eut un petit sourire. Il savait reconnaître un remerciement quand il en entendait un.

 **1er Septembre 2015 – Tour Stark, Manhattan, New-York :**

Ces deux jours furent plutôt épuisants pour tout le monde. Tony faisait régulièrement des crises de rage, et détruisait ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Steve avait été obligé de le restreindre physiquement plusieurs fois, et il faisait attention à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

Tony était une bombe à retardement. C'était ainsi que le super-soldat le voyait. Il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi la destruction faisait autant de bien à son ami. Son cerveau n'était pas moins génial qu'avant son enlèvement. Mais il n'avait désormais plus aucun moyen d'expurger toutes les idées qui lui venaient. Cela le mettait tellement en colère qu'il en venait à tout détruire autour de lui, pour chercher une sorte de soulagement, extérioriser le sentiment d'être lui-même cassé, détruit, hors d'usage.

Steve comprenait ce sentiment. Lui-même avait boxé et percé un nombre incalculable de sacs de sable pour évacuer sa frustration à son réveil. La colère d'être à nouveau en vie, alors qu'il avait si mal à l'intérieur de lui. Mal de se réveiller soixante-dix ans trop tard. Mal de se souvenir que Bucky était mort par sa faute. Mal de n'avoir plus aucune place dans le monde. Mal d'être le dernier en vie de son équipe. Mal de voir Peggy mourante et d'avoir raté la belle vie qu'ils auraient dû vivre.

Mais il savait aussi que ce sentiment n'était pas une fatalité. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle équipe, de nouveaux amis. Et surtout, il avait retrouvé Bucky. Pour être honnête, c'était surtout le retour de son meilleur ami qui lui avait donné un nouvel objectif. Il s'était muré dans la solitude et le travail pour le SHIELD avec l'équipe STRIKE, après la tentative d'invasion des Chitauris. Ce n'était pas sain, et Natasha, qui n'avait pas son sens de l'observation dans sa poche, avait essayé vainement de le secouer. Et puis, il y avait eu HYDRA Uprising, et l'affrontement avec le Winter Soldier, Bucky. L'électrochoc avait été violent mais salutaire pour le super-soldat. Un nouveau but. Une nouvelle détermination.

Au final, c'était Bucky qui l'avait retrouvé. Steve s'était attendu à devoir aider son ami à récupérer son identité et ses souvenirs. Il s'était attendu à devoir se battre, à traverser des périodes difficiles, et il s'y était préparé. Mais, Bucky était déjà guéri, déjà en pleine possession de ses moyens, et se souvenait de lui parfaitement. C'était horriblement égoïste de dire cela, mais Steve avait été déçu, et méfiant. Il aurait préféré avoir à gérer son ami d'enfance, plutôt que de laisser sa guérison à Loki.

D'entre tous, il avait fallu que ce soit le Dieu du Chaos qui soutienne et guérisse Bucky. D'entre tous, il avait fallu que ce soit celui qui avait tenté d'envahir la Terre. D'entre tous, cela n'avait pas été Steve. Et il en ressentait de la déception, de la jalousie. Ces sentiments s'estompaient, néanmoins, remplacés par la gratitude.

Steve avait lu tous les rapports de Natasha à propos de Loki. Instable, lunatique, capable de se retourner contre ses meilleurs amis en fonction de la situation. S'il avait le moindre doute, la moindre suspicion à propos de quoi que ce soit, alors il n'avait aucun remord à vous planter un couteau dans le dos. L'exact inverse des valeurs de Steve. Jamais il n'abandonnerait un ami sorti du droit chemin. La preuve, il n'avait jamais abandonné l'espoir que Bucky revienne vers lui, et maintenant…

Dire que les deux hommes étaient ensemble était peut-être s'avancer de trop. Ils s'aimaient, c'était indéniable, mais à part dormir ensemble, ils ne faisaient rien qu'ils auraient pu qualifier de 'trucs de couple'. Ils s'embrassaient à peine sur les lèvres. Ils avaient au fond d'eux l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Ils se souvenaient tous les deux des prêches de leur enfance, quand le révérend père Peter Narrow lisait la Bible. _Tu ne coucheras pas avec un mâle comme tu couches avec une femelle. C'est une chose détestable. Ils doivent absolument être mis à mort. Leur sang est sur eux._

A son réveil, hors de la glace, il s'était vite aperçu que les relations homosexuelles, à défaut d'être acceptées, étaient au moins tolérées pour la majorité. Il avait tenté de comprendre comment une large partie de la société en était venue à défendre une telle chose, un acte qui leur semblait, à Bucky et Steve, tellement contre-nature.

Il s'en était ouvert une fois à Natasha, entre deux missions pour le STRIKE, et celle-ci avait éclaté de rire.

« Contre-nature ? Avait-elle dit. Près de quatre-cent cinquante espèces de mammifères pratiquent l'homosexualité. On repassera pour le contre-nature. »

Aussi, Steve avait gardé ses interrogations pour lui. Et pour Internet.

Ah, la magie d'Internet, et la règle 34.

L'ordinateur que Steve utilisait à l'époque n'était pas équipé de bloqueur de publicité, et ses recherches l'avaient mené du côté pornographique d'Internet. De quoi le dégoûter pour un moment. Mais voir un homme en sucer deux autres ne répondait pas à ses questions. Pourquoi était-ce acceptable ?

Les choses s'étaient un peu emballées pour Steve. HYDRA Uprising. La recherche de Bucky. Ultron. Le retour de Bucky. Thanos. La mort supposée de Tony.

C'était au moment du retour de Bucky que les questions étaient revenues à son esprit. L'attirance nouvelle qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami revenu d'entre les morts le mettait mal à l'aise. Steve était un fervent catholique. La découverte d'extra-terrestres, de dieux mythologiques, de personnes aux pouvoirs étranges et inexplicables, n'avait pas entamé la foi du super-soldat.

Mais ressentir une attirance amoureuse pour son meilleur ami l'avait fait douter. Dieu mettait-il sa foi à l'épreuve ?

En bon catholique, Steve allait à la messe le dimanche, quand ses missions le lui permettaient. Il communiait évidemment, et se confessait régulièrement.

Il tuait des gens en mission, et cela pesait sur sa conscience. Avoir les conseils d'un prêtre lui permettait d'aller plus sereinement au combat. Et ce prêtre lui avait été d'un grand secours.

« Pourquoi rejeter l'amour que Dieu vous envoie, lui avait dit le révérend père Paul Lebrun, dans l'obscurité du confessionnal de Sainte-Agnès à Brooklyn.

\- C'est un autre homme, avait répondu Steve. Dieu punit les actes contre-nature.

\- Dieu punit la fornication, même chez les hétérosexuels. Si votre amour est pur, et si votre attachement est réel, alors, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous attiriez la colère de Dieu. »

La disparition de Tony lui avait fait prendre la décision de parler à Bucky, et de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Bucky était la deuxième raison pour laquelle leur couple n'en était pas vraiment un. Il avait expliqué maladroitement, que ses sentiments, tout comme sa mémoire, et son identité, étaient en reconstruction. Il ne savait plus ressentir, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Lui qui était si tactile autrefois ne supportait plus le contact physique. Quant à savoir s'il se sentait capable de construire une relation dans la durée était complètement hors de propos.

Mais il avait accepté d'y aller doucement. Steve faisait attention à ne pas le brusquer, et un jour après le sauvetage de Tony par Loki, Bucky avait répondu 'moi aussi' à son 'je t'aime'. Steve avait été euphorique pendant deux jours au moins.

Ils en étaient toujours plus ou moins au point mort. Le relation n'avait pas avancé, mais pas reculé non plus. Les 'moi aussi' de Bucky était peut-être un peu plus fréquents. Les baisers étaient peut-être un peu plus nombreux. Comme l'avait dit le révérend, leur amour était pur, et leur affection profonde. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

« Steve, appela FRIDAY, Pepper et Happy sont arrivés. Ils arriveront dans le salon commun dans quelques minutes.

\- D'accord, merci FRIDAY. »

Steve était pressé de rentrer à la base Avengers. Et pas seulement pour retrouver Bucky, mais aussi ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours, trop occupé à surveiller Tony comme le lait sur le feu. Bien sûr, il considérait qu'aider le milliardaire était prioritaire, mais c'était aussi épuisant.

Il monta les quelques étages qui le séparait de l'étage commun par les escaliers, et arriva presque en même temps que Pepper et Happy. Il les salua chaleureusement.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda l'ancien garde du corps désormais responsable de la sécurité de Stark Industries à Washington.

\- Il est conscient d'avoir de gros problèmes et n'a plus reparlé de suicide. Il accepte d'être aidé, mais refuse de voir un psychiatre. Son psychologue vient tous les jours depuis le départ de Loki. Il a laissé ce message, ajouta-t-il en tendant une enveloppe à la CEO.

\- Que peut-on faire pour aider ? Questionna Happy pendant que Pepper ouvrait l'enveloppe laissée par le thérapeute.

\- Pour le moment ? Lui montrer qu'on est là, à le soutenir. L'écouter. Le restreindre quand c'est nécessaire. Être présent de manière générale.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Pepper.

\- A son étage. Il fuit son atelier pour le moment je crois. Tout est détruit, et c'est là qu'il… qu'il a tiré sur Loki. Un coup de propulseur. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti avec les garçons. Nous supposons avec Bruce qu'il est chez sa fille sur… euh, dans le Royaume des Morts. Ou bien chez son ancien Maître, celui qui est venu nous aider contre Thanos, Vlanarus. »

Pepper resta silencieuse quelques instants.

« Quand vous dites qu'il doit être restreint parfois, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Il attaque les gens autour de lui ?

\- Non, ça n'arrive plus. C'est surtout pour empêcher qu'il se fasse mal, et qu'il regrette ses gestes plus tard. »

Le téléphone de Steve bipa. Il hésita à ignorer le message qui venait d'être envoyé. C'était très impoli d'interrompre une conversation à cause d'un texto. Mais une deuxième sonnerie le décida à regarder ses messages. C'était Natasha qui lui ordonnait de regarder les informations.

« FRIDAY, appela Steve, peux-tu allumer CNN, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tout de suite, Steve, répondit la voix de l'IA. »

La télévision géante de l'ancien salon commun afficha le visage d'une journaliste qui se tenait devant le bâtiment de l'ONU à quelques pâtés de maisons de la tour Stark. Le bandeau défilant en bas de l'image indiquait 'L'ONU signe les Accords de Sokovie : Plus de surveillance pour les surhumains'.

« _Personne ne s'attendait à ce que des accords soient trouvés sur la question des surhumains_ , expliquait la journaliste. _Encore moins que ces Accords soient signés par la grande majorité des pays membres. Aucun membre permanent du Conseil de Sécurité n'a posé de veto, ce qui est rarissime pour une affaire aussi clivante. Vous pouvez voir derrière moi l'installation d'un pupitre. Le porte-parole de la commission en charge de l'écriture des Accords va venir faire un discours d'ici quelques minutes._

\- _Isa_ , l'interrompit le présentateur de la chaîne. _En sait-on plus sur le contenu des Accords_ ?

\- _Des rumeurs circulent, et sont évidemment à prendre au conditionnel, mais on parle beaucoup d'obligation de recensement-_

\- FRIDAY, dit Steve en continuant d'écouter la journaliste d'une oreille, dit à Bruce de regarder CNN.

\- Tout de suite, Steve.

\- _et d'un service militaire au sein de l'ONU, obligatoire également. Mais nous en saurons plus d'ici quelques instants._

\- _Merci Isa, nous revenons vers vous d'ici très peu de temps_ , dit le présentateur. _Il s'agit évidemment d'une émission spéciale. Avec nous pour parler des Accords de Sokovie, et de la question des surhumains-._

\- Mute, ordonna Pepper. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda-t-elle éberluée.

\- J'appelle Coulson, décida Steve. »

Malheureusement, le Directeur du SHIELD devait être débordé car il tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie. Il essaya Fury, puis Natasha, qui, enfin, lui répondit.

« Non, on n'était pas au courant, fit-elle en guise de bonjour. Et oui, on pense que ça cache quelque chose. On ne sait pas quoi.

\- J'arrive, décida Steve. On va avoir besoin de faire front. Je suis à la base d'ici une heure. »

Natasha raccrocha. Steve tourna son attention vers la télévision, toujours en mode muet. Quelque chose semblait se passer.

« FRIDAY, remet le son, ordonna-t-il.

\- _Le porte-parole de la commission, Victor von Doom, le dirigeant de Latvérie, va intervenir dans quelques instants maintenant_ , débitait la journaliste à toute vitesse. _Victor von Doom a renversé son prédécesseur le Roi Vladimir, dictateur reconnu, dans ce que l'ONU avait alors qualifié de coup d'état. Le Docteur von Doom est également connu pour être un brillant scientifique et a ramené son pays sur le chemin du capitalisme et de la croissance économique, permettant à sa population de mieux vivre. Un accident dans sa jeunesse a brûlé une partie de son visage, c'est pourquoi il se présente en public avec un demi-masque de cuir, mais voici le Docteur von Doom qui s'avance._ »

La journaliste se tut et la caméra zooma vers le pupitre où montait un homme habillé d'un costume gris foncé, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate vert sombre. Plus de la moitié de son visage était camouflée par un masque de cuir brun foncé laissant apparaître des yeux marron brillants d'intelligence et un sourire calculateur. Il faisait irrésistiblement penser à Loki, mais un Loki qui aurait embrassé sa nature mauvaise et maligne.

L'homme avait un petit paquet de feuilles dans la main, qu'il déposa sur le pupitre. Il attendit calmement que la petite foule de journalistes fasse silence, puis commença son discours.

« _Ces dernières années, notre monde a dû faire face à deux grandes révélations intimement impliquées. La découverte que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers, et la découverte que parmi nous se cachent des êtres dotés de capacités hors du commun. Ces deux révélations ont amené leurs lots de questions et de problèmes. Et qui dit nouveaux problèmes, dit nouvelles règles. Ce n'est que cela. De nouvelles lois, discutées en profondeur entre de nombreux représentants de pays différents, rassemblées dans ce que nous appelons les Accords de Sokovie, en mémoire de ce jour funeste où une ville entière fut rayée de la carte à cause de ces nouveaux problèmes._

\- Putain, jura Hogan. Si j'en savais pas autant… les gens vont avaler ces conneries sans sourciller. »

Personne ne lui répondit.

 _« Je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui pour vous présenter les grands axes de ces lois, afin de les expliquer pour qu'elles soient comprises et acceptées. Plutôt que de lois, je préfère parler des droits et devoirs des surhumains. Sans plus tarder, je vais énoncer devant vous et devant le reste du monde le premier article de ces Accords, le fondement-même de cette législation : Tous les surhumains ont le droit de vivre libres et d'user de leurs pouvoirs dans la limite de leurs devoirs. »_

Il y eut des applaudissements, mais Steve n'avait aucune envie d'applaudir. La limite de leurs devoirs. Cela signifiait que les surhumains ne pourraient utiliser leurs pouvoirs que lorsque la loi le leur dirait. C'était une instrumentalisation des surhumains, purement et simplement.

 _« Chaque surhumain est unique_ , continua von Doom. _La rareté de leurs pouvoirs, prédispositions, dons, qu'ils soient innés ou acquis, est précieuse. Il est donc urgent d'en apprendre plus sur ces dons afin de leur offrir la place qu'ils méritent dans le monde. C'est pourquoi chaque pays signataire des Accords de Sokovie mettra en place un système de recensement détaillé qui permettra à terme de comprendre un peu plus ces pouvoirs. »_

Pepper lâcha un juron coloré, et Steve ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. _'Ça a commencé par un simple recensement'._ Les mots du Docteur Erskine résonnaient dans sa mémoire.

 _« De plus, et parce que nous avons désormais la preuve que des forces belliqueuses au-delà de notre atmosphère peuvent nous envahir, les signataires se sont engagés à diriger les surhumains les surhumains en fonction de leurs pouvoirs et capacités vers des postes et des responsabilités adaptés, voire à créer une unité stratégique de réserve en cas de nouvelle attaque. »_

On y était. Une armée. Une armée de surhumains. Et même des armées. L'être humain n'apprendrait-il jamais de ses erreurs ?

 _« Enfin, et c'est le dernier point abordé par les Accords, la présence de personnes non-terriennes sur notre planète. Ces personnes devront se faire connaître et enregistrer, comme n'importe quel migrant dans n'importe quel pays. Voici donc les grands axes des Accords de Sokovie, ratifiés par la totalité des membres de l'ONU. Ce texte sera d'ici quelques heures, disponible au téléchargement dans cinquante langues différentes, sur le site des Nations Unies. Je vous remercie. »_

Le silence s'abattit sur le salon de la tour Stark, rompu de longues secondes plus tard par Pepper.

« C'est une catastrophe. »


	4. Chapitre 4 - Pepper Potts

_**Bonjour bonsoir ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Après plus de huit mois sans update, voici un nouveau chapitre des Prochaines Emmerdes !  
Résumé des épisodes précédents : Tony, blessé et handicapé par le Mandarin, agresse son fiancé Loki, qui décide de prendre de la distance et du recul. Il part avec ses fils chercher conseil auprès des gens qu'il aime. Pendant ce temps, les Accords de Sokovie sont promulgués. Un nouveau leader international fait surface : Victor Von Doom. Les surhumains sont désormais dans l'obligation de s'enregistrer auprès des autorités compétentes.  
**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**_

 _ **Petite dédicace à Obviously Enough qui fête son anniversaire ! Bon anniversaire Cap !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Pepper Potts :**

 **2 Septembre 2015 – Tour Stark, Manhattan, New-York :**

Virginia venait de passer une nuit entière à alterner entre appels téléphoniques et décorticage des Accords de Sokovie, cherchant une faille, quelque chose qui pourrait empêcher sa mise en application. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à Tony, mais il avait accueilli la nouvelle froidement, si froidement que la CEO s'était doutée qu'il n'était pas fondamentalement en désaccord avec le texte. Et elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour un débat avec le nouveau Tony Stark.

Le très ancien Stark, celui d'avant l'Afghanistan, était un gamin frivole, sans aucune notion de responsabilité, s'enfermant dans une image de playboy sans attaches, dépensant sans y penser le PIB du Sri-Lanka en alcool et amusements. Il n'était pas difficile de le convaincre de faire telle ou telle chose s'il y avait de l'alcool ou de belles femmes à la clef.

Après l'Afghanistan, cela avait changé. Certes, en public, Tony arborait toujours son visage de génie-playboy-milliardaire-philanthrope, comme il se définissait lui-même, mais un nouveau terme s'était attaché à cette succession de formules toutes faites : Iron Man. Celui-là prenait de la place, trop certainement. Virginia aurait pu vivre avec le Tony plus sombre, moins volage, mais pas avec Iron Man.

Iron Man était le moyen qu'avait trouvé Tony pour ne pas perdre ses inventions militaires, tout en se vengeant de ses bourreaux. Mais en se dévoilant, en s'identifiant comme Iron Man aux yeux du public, il s'était attaché l'étiquette de héros qui ne lui allait pas. Tony était un franc-tireur. Il jouait très mal en équipe. Les Avengers l'avaient un peu stabilisé, mais Ultron était la preuve qu'il ne comptait que sur lui-même pour protéger ses arrières. Ce Tony-là était incroyablement buté. Impossible de le faire changer d'avis quand il pensait avoir raison, et Virginia avait souvent dû déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour lui faire accepter certaines choses.

Et puis, il y avait eu Loki.

Si Tony avait été très amoureux de 'Lorie', elle n'était pas un pilier de sa vie. Le Dieu de la malice l'était, même avant son enlèvement par le Mandarin. Loki avait réussi là où elle avait échoué. Canaliser Tony, le faire lentement sortir de l'image à laquelle il s'était enchaîné. Le stabiliser, le responsabiliser.

Le Mandarin avait anéanti ce lent changement prometteur. Tony avait été plus brisé que jamais, le rendant méconnaissable, autant d'un point de vue physique, que d'un point de vue moral. Il avait considérablement vieilli et maigri. C'en était presque douloureux pour Virginia qui avait toujours connu un homme pointilleux sur les détails de son physique. Fini les teintures pour masquer ses cheveux gris. Fini les heures de sport pour garder un physique parfaitement musclé. Il avait repris du poil de la bête grâce aux méthodes AEsir, mais il restait changé. Son caractère aussi était changé. Il se mettait souvent en rage, devenait violent. A son retour d'Afghanistan, Virginia l'avait vu détruire son atelier deux ou trois fois, mais c'était cosmétique. Il éclatait les vitres de la porte ou tirait sur un écran. Rien qui soit aussi méthodique que ce qu'il faisait ces derniers temps.

Tony était naturellement quelqu'un de violent. Pas qu'il ne l'ait jamais battu, rien de tel. Mais il était l'héritier d'une compagnie d'armes, était parti plusieurs fois dans des pays en guerre. La violence faisait partie de son quotidien depuis qu'il était enfant. Une violence létale, tout comme symbolique. Beaucoup lui reprochaient les morts causées par ses armes, comme s'il avait lui-même appuyé sur la gâchette. Iron Man avait entériné la chose. Tony avait tué lui-même, d'abord par rage, en s'échappant, mais aussi par vengeance. Puis pour protéger la population. Il avait tué des monstres, des extra-terrestres, des êtres humains. Et il avait été acclamé pour cela.

Cette violence qui avait jalonné sa vie, il était difficile pour lui de l'extérioriser autrement que par de la destruction. Il ne pouvait plus faire de sport sans frôler l'arrêt respiratoire et juste marcher plus d'un quart d'heure lui donnait des vertiges. Ce nouveau Tony était en colère, violent et passait successivement de la haine au désespoir parfois plusieurs fois en une journée.

Virginia n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de chercher à comprendre et connaître ce Tony, pas alors que les Accords de Sokovie mettaient en danger tout ce que les Avengers avaient difficilement bâti : une reconnaissance, même fragile, pour les surhumains et les optimisés. C'était pourquoi elle assurait la contre-attaque, avec Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff.

Elle était revenue vivre provisoirement à la tour, pour garder un œil sur Tony et pour être facilement joignable. Elle était occupée à lire un mail, une réponse d'un sénateur qui tournait inlassablement autour du pot pour ne pas s'engager et risquer son futur mandat, triturant son pendentif, geste qui était devenu machinal depuis quelques semaines, quand FRIDAY l'interrompit.

« _Pepper, Mrs. Tivan demande_ _à entrer_. »

Virginia eut à peine le temps d'accepter que l'étrange femme entrait dans la pièce d'un pas furieux. La CEO se leva, lissa son tailleur et tendit la main, un sourire affable sur les lèvres.

« Eatta, je suis contente de vous revoir. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi.

\- Si, très bien, Virginia. Je suis également ravie, répondit-elle en ayant l'air de ne pas en penser un traître mot. Est-ce vrai ? Loki a quitté la Terre ? A cause de Stark ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'une dispute un peu plus corsée que d'habitude ait fait fuir Loki, répondit diligemment Virginia. »

Eatta la foudroya du regard.

« Je veux le voir. Stark.

\- _J_ _'ai bien peur que Monsieur Stark ne soit pas en capacité de répondre à vos questions,_ répondit FRIDAY. _Pepper, Tony est_ _à nouveau en détresse respiratoire._

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Virginia en prenant la direction de la suite de Tony où il s'était enfermé, suivie par la femme venue d'ailleurs.

\- _Une attaque de panique j_ _'en ai bien peur. Il se peut qu'il ait réagit violemment à l'annonce de la présence de Mrs. Tivan._ »

Elle jura entre ses dents, allongeant son pas, ses chaussures à hauts talons claquant sur le sol dur. Devant la porte de la chambre, elle jeta un regard éloquent à Eatta, afin de la dissuader d'entrer, puis passa le seuil et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle trouva Tony après une rapide fouille dans la salle de bain, tentant de reprendre une respiration entrecoupée de quintes de toux, pleurant à demi sous la douleur et l'effort. Il était assis au sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant certainement plus. Sa peau était moite de sueur, rouge par endroits, livide à d'autres, et il tremblait, le poing dans la bouche, contenant un gémissement pitoyable.

Virginia ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de le rassurer, lui dire qu'Eatta n'était pas hostile, que personne ne lui ferait de mal, puis il fut manifeste que ce n'était pas ça qui faisait paniquer Tony.

« Il reviendra pas, hoqueta-t-il. Il me hait. Il reviendra pas.

\- Loki ne te quittera pas sans en parler avec toi, dit-elle en passant une main qu'elle voulait apaisante dans ses cheveux humides de sueur. »

De son autre main, elle passa un doigt sur les marques de morsure sur le poing de Tony. Il s'était mordu jusqu'au sang, des petites gouttes rouges perlaient sur sa peau maltraitée.

« Eatta est en colère parce que Loki est parti, c'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas là pour faire passer le message d'une quelconque rupture. Laisse-lui du temps, cela ne fait que quelques jours. Il reviendra, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! s'emporta Tony en tapant du poing par terre, faisant couler un peu plus de sang. Tu n'en sais rien ! Personne n'en sait rien !

\- Si personne n'en sait rien, tu ne peux pas dire qu'il ne reviendra pas, contra Virginia. Faisons un pari, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. »

Cela eut le mérite de calmer la crise de colère qui pointait efficacement.

« S'il ne revient pas d'ici un mois, je m'engage à rester à la tour jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Mais s'il revient, alors tu devras me promettre de ne plus jamais douter de ma parole. Affaire conclue ? »

Les tremblements s'étaient presque arrêtés. Tony hocha la tête.

« D'accord, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- En attendant, il ne sert à rien de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Quand Loki reviendra, parce que j'en suis certaine, il aura pris du recul, certainement de la maturité. Il aura passé du temps avec ses enfants, il sera un peu différent. A toi de lui montrer que tu as fait des efforts, que tu ne pensais pas toutes tes accusations. Tu es un génie, tu as la solution à tous tes problèmes en toi. Je suis là, tous tes amis sont là pour t'aider à les trouver. »

Tony hocha la tête, comme un enfant, les yeux encore brillants de larmes.

Quelques instants et un somnifère plus tard, il dormait profondément, dans son lit. Virginia retourna d'où elle venait, pour se remettre au travail, espérant que la femme alien était repartie, mais non, elle était toujours là. Elle semblait moins furieuse néanmoins.

« Et si vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé, fit-elle en désignant une grande théière fumante. »

L'attention était charmante, et Virginia ne pouvait en vouloir à Eatta de chercher à savoir ce qui avait fait fuir son ami et ses enfants, alors elles s'installèrent dans ce qui fut le salon commun des Avengers et se servirent en thé et petits gâteaux. La femme d'affaires porta la main à son pendentif, cherchant ses mots. Le regard d'Eatta se fit affuté, mais elle ne dit rien.

Virginia raconta ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire, la lente spirale autodestructrice qui avait emporté Tony, l'épuisement moral de Loki, l'agression et la fuite de celui-ci. Elle dépeignit comment Tony, loin d'aller mieux s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la destruction et les idées suicidaires. Puis, elle expliqua les complications politiques récentes qui lui avaient pris tout son temps depuis l'annonce de la signature des Accords de Sokovie, soit à peu près vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

« Quelles sont les options ? demanda Eatta après l'avoir écouté sans l'interrompre.

\- Pour le moment, nous avons très peu de marge de manœuvre. Les Avengers ne sont pas du tout les seuls justiciers autour du monde, juste les plus connus, et ceux qui ont attiré le plus de médias. Qui ont cristallisé le plus de mécontentement également. De plus, les surhumains sont loin d'être tous des gens biens, et nombreux sont ceux qui utilisent leurs pouvoirs à des fins peu avouables. Rien qu'à New-York, les médias rapportent régulièrement les bonnes actions d'un homme-araignée, les méfaits d'un mercenaire qui semblerait invulnérable, un justicier masqué qui n'hésite pas à rouer de coups ses adversaires, et tout un tas de gens qui montrent leurs pouvoirs sans vraiment l'avoir décidé pour porter secours à des gens dans le besoin.

\- Mais les Avengers sont influents, non ? Ils ont quand même sauvé le monde plusieurs fois.

\- Pas tant que ça. Pour beaucoup de gens, les Avengers sont également responsables de beaucoup de destructions, et on ne peut pas les blâmer quand Hulk perd ses moyens dans une des villes les plus importantes d'Afrique, ou quand une ville tombe du ciel. Il est vrai qu'ils sont en partie responsables, mais oui, comme vous l'avez dit, ils ont sauvé le monde. On pourrait penser que cela compenserait.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un qui dédit sa vie à aider les autres serait exempté de toute charge en cas de meurtre ? »

Virginia se passa une main fatiguée sur la figure. Ce débat, elle l'avait eu trop de fois pour les compter.

« Je sais. _Je sais_. C'est pour ça que Tony a fait en sorte que les Avengers soient intégrés au sein de l'ONU à la chute du SHIELD, pour avoir un cadre législatif. Mais forcer les gens à s'enregistrer, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Beaucoup vont avoir peur. Les êtres humains n'ont pas un bon passé dans ce domaine.

\- J'ai vu. Vous adorez vous génocider pour des broutilles, c'est assez fascinants.

\- Les gens n'iront pas s'enregistrer par gaîté de cœur. Ils auront trop peur d'être stigmatisés et persécutés par la suite. C'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver. Obligation de se conformer à un service militaire, puis à travailler pour l'ONU si on leur demande ? Cela piétine allègrement les libertés fondamentales.

\- Stark va-t-il être obligé de se recenser ? Après tout, il ne peut plus être Iron Man ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Nous n'avons pas été contacté par l'ONU, ni par la Commission des Accords de Sokovie. Je prépare un communiqué de presse avec le Capitaine Rogers pour annoncer que les Avengers ne se recenseront pas, mais qu'ils restent à disposition des peuples du monde.

\- Je vais signer. »

La voix de Tony, encore empâtée par le sommeil, résonna désagréablement dans la pièce. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tony ! s'exclama Virginia surprise à la fois de le voir réveillé et de l'entendre dire des choses pareilles. »

S'il se réveillait après seulement une demi-heure alors que le médicament aurait dû le faire dormir deux heures, cela signifiait que les changements de son corps induits par ce que lui donnaient les Æsir étaient de plus en plus actifs dans l'organisme de son meilleur ami. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas opposé à des mesures drastiques. Il était très conscient d'avoir franchi de nombreuses fois les limites de l'acceptable en tant qu'Iron Man, comme en tant que Tony Stark. Mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à soutenir les Accords.

« J'y ai réfléchi, continua Tony après s'être également assis dans un fauteuil en face de ses interlocutrices. Si Loki… quand Loki reviendra, reprit-il avec une assurance forcée, il faudra que tout aille bien. Pas de fuite, pas de conflit, rien qui puisse se mettre entre nous. Il devra lui-même s'enregistrer, mais c'est comme enregistrer un diplomate dans un pays étranger. Il est Prince, l'ONU n'est pas idiote. Et puis, il faut protéger les enfants. Si nous sommes hors-la-loi, nous ne pourrons nous en occuper convenablement. Jör' a besoin de séances d'orthophonie. Fenrir a besoin de stabilité, et Sleipnir a besoin d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour sa famille. »

Virginia pinça les lèvres. Elle entendait les arguments de Tony, et les comprenait, mais cela voulait aussi dire que le milliardaire allait devoir faire cavalier seul pendant que le reste des Avengers allait se battre contre les Accords de Sokovie. Egalement, cela signifiait que l'ONU et la Commission allaient se targuer d'une telle victoire. Parvenir à diviser les Avengers et à rallier le grand Anthony Stark à leur cause n'était pas un petit exploit. C'était pourquoi ils allaient devoir la jouer fine, très fine.

« Rogers va détester, conclut-elle. »

 **3 Septembre 2015 :**

Virginia était anxieuse. Elle avait tellement tiré sur son pendentif que la fine chaîne d'argent lui avait laissé des marques dans le cou. Le communiqué de presse de Stark Industries était publié depuis moins d'un quart d'heure et sa messagerie explosait déjà de messages, de demandes d'interviews, mais aussi d'insultes et de menaces.

Elle regardait l'écran de la télévision avec intensité, ignorant parfaitement les messages qui s'accumulaient sur son téléphone et dans sa boîte mail, attendant simplement le discours de Steve, en tant que leader des Avengers. Les journalistes en direct répétaient sans discontinuer les quelques informations qui avaient volontairement laissées fuiter. Tony Stark signaient les Accords de Sokovie, mais à contrecœur, citaient-ils, et les Avengers allaient certainement se prononcer contre. On chuchotait ici et là que le Président lui-même allait faire une annonce dans l'après-midi, mais rien d'officiel n'avait été encore annoncé, alors on utilisait le conditionnel à outrance, et on faisait le pied de grue devant l'estrade installée dans le hall de la tour Stark.

Tony avait insisté pour être présent aux côtés des autres Avengers, pour prouver son soutien à l'équipe, mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux à s'être déplacés, pour des raisons d'image. Il y avait Steve, bien sûr, et Natasha, dont on apercevait les cheveux flamboyant passer dans les arrières plans à la télévision, ainsi que Sam Wilson, très apprécié par le public pour son image calme et sûre. Son passé social lui attirait la sympathie de tous et les quelques interviews qu'il avait donné avaient fait l'unanimité.

La conférence de presse fut très courte. Steve expliqua la position des Avengers, puis ce fut fini. Ils savaient que ne pas donner la possibilité aux journalistes de poser des questions allait engendrer un tas de rumeurs et de théories, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Le texte était trop frais, et les positions des Avengers trop en contradiction avec la majorité publique pour qu'une séance de questions-réponses se passe bien.

Aussitôt finie, aussitôt partis. Les Avengers remontèrent dans le gros SUV noir qui les transportait et Tony remonta retrouver Virginia. Il s'écroula sans élégance sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent en silence. Virginia écoutait la respiration légèrement sifflante de son meilleur ami qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre un ensommeillement éventuel, alors qu'il dormait si mal. Mais ils devaient encore discuter de beaucoup de choses.

Elle n'eut pas à le réveiller, car il ouvrit les yeux quand sa respiration se fit plus calme.

« Je ne me souviens pas de ce collier, dit-il.

\- C'est un cadeau, répondit-elle. »

Elle lutta très fort pour ne pas rosir, sans succès. Tony eut un sourire, un vrai sourire doux et tendre, comme elle les aimait, qui rendait son visage si lumineux pendant quelques secondes.

« Je suis content pour toi, dit-il.

\- Merci. »

Il semblait que pendant ce court échange de mots, elle retrouvait le Tony d'avant le Mandarin, d'avant Loki et Lorie, celui qui la regardait comme si elle était la plus importante créature de la Terre. Il y aurait toujours de la tendresse entre eux, elle en était persuadée. Elle avait travaillé dix ans pour lui et avec lui, et aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours ressenti un petit quelque chose pour Tony Stark. Même quand il était insupportable. Même quand elle devait le lever le matin, entouré de deux ou trois mannequins, bourrés dans un endroit incongru de la villa. Même quand il s'enfermait pendant des jours dans son atelier et refusait d'en sortir. Elle pouvait ressentir de la colère, du dégoût, parfois même du mépris, mais toujours, toujours, il y avait cette tendresse pour cet homme enfermé dans ce rôle trop grand pour lui.

Elle passa les doigts sur son pendentif, retraçant distraitement les quatre courbes d'argent qui ondoyaient sur la plaque de verre ambré translucide. Les lignes étaient lisses sous ses doigts, tandis que le verre était texturé. Rien d'agressif, mais suffisamment pour que cela se sente en contradiction avec l'argent.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda simplement Tony. »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre. Elle voulait répondre, vraiment, mais elle-même n'était pas très sûre de cette relation, pas certaine de son avenir, ni même de ses envies à elle. Virginia tombait petit à petit amoureuse, c'était certain. Quant à celui qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort chaque jour, elle ne savait pas. Il pouvait être un parfait gentleman et le jour d'après être froid. Elle savait que c'était sa personnalité et que quand il était concentré sur un problème, rien ne pouvait l'en sortir, exactement comme Tony.

Mon Dieu, elle avait un type d'homme.

L'idée la fit sourire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, car l'enfer se déchaîna dans le grand salon.

« _To_ _….ny,_ grésilla FRIDAY. _Fo_ _…..stiles…roche._ »

Les vitres explosèrent brutalement et un vent violent, brassé par deux hélicoptères noirs, s'engouffra dans la pièce. Virginia hurla de terreur, recevant des centaines d'éclats de verre sur sa peau, ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Elle leva les bras dans une dérisoire tentative de protection.

Des hommes vêtus d'un équipement militaire noir, armés jusqu'aux dents, descendirent en rappel du toit jusqu'à eux et braquèrent leurs fusils sur les deux seuls occupants de la pièce.

Soudain, ce fut l'obscurité, pour une raison inconnue de Virginia, puis elle entendit un sifflement qui venait dans sa direction. Le choc du métal s'assemblant autour d'elle lui coupa le souffle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une armure l'entourait. Les écrans peu familiers défilaient en rouge, et grâce à la technologie Stark, elle voyait le salon comme en plein jour. Elle essaya de regarder autour d'elle mais l'armure était rigide et l'empêchait de bouger.

Les assaillants semblèrent interpréter l'absence de lumière comme une excuse d'offensive et commencèrent à tirer dans sa direction. Aussitôt l'armure bougea, levant son bras et un tir de propulseur envoya l'un des ennemis s'écraser contre un mur.

Le bruit des balles et des propulseurs l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle devait protéger Tony, lui ne pouvait plus enfiler correctement une armure.

Lever les bras, tourner, avancer, sans le vouloir, en étant entraînée par l'armure était dérangeant et même douloureux.

« FRIDAY, donne-moi le contrôle. Donne-moi le contrôle de cette armure !

\- _Protocole Rescue activ_ _é,_ répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

\- Protocole quoi ? »

Les écrans s'éclairèrent en bleu, et l'armure arrêta de bouger.

Virginia trébucha, déséquilibrée par le poids qui ne se portait plus seul, mais parvint à rester sur ses pieds.

« Tony ! appela-t-elle espérant recevoir une réponse.

\- _Tony est en s_ _écurité,_ répondit FRIDAY. _Les armures Heartbreaker et Casanova le prot_ _ègent._

\- Tony a nommé ses armures ? Ce n'est pas important. Où sont les ennemis ?

\- _Les h_ _élicoptères tirent sur les volets de titane pour tenter d'envoyer plus de troupes à l'intérieur de la Tour. Les assaillants déjà à l'intérieur tentent de vous encercler. Dois-je les cibler spécifiquement._

\- Oui ! »

Il fut alors facile pour Pepper, pour qui ce n'était pas son premier essai dans une armure, de viser ses adversaires. Certes, c'était parfois maladroit, et elle tira plus d'une fois dans un mur, mais après une bataille intense, tous les ennemis étaient à terre, fumant là où les rayons d'énergie les avaient touchés.

« Comment fait-on pour sortir de l'armure ?

\- _Cette action est vivement d_ _éconseillée. Les forces hostiles sont toujours à l'extérieur._

\- J'ai besoin de sortir, je rentrerai à nouveau si besoin ! »

L'armure se défit et Virginia put respirer plus librement. Elle prit une immense goulée d'air, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, ses longs cheveux cascadant dans son dos. Puis, elle prit son pendentif entre ses doigts et répéta en boucle sa destination.

« Kamar-Taj, Kathmandu, Nepal. Kamar-Taj, Kathmandu, Nepal, murmura-t-elle. »

Sa main s'illumina et elle fit un geste, comme si elle jeta quelque chose sur le mur devant elle. Aussitôt un immense mandala lumineux s'y imprima, tournoya de plus en plus vite sur lui-même, et s'effaça, emportant la portion de mur avec lui. A la place, on pouvait voir un endroit sombre, que Virginia savait être un sanctuaire.

« FRIDAY, prend Tony et passe le portail, ordonna-t-elle. C'est sans risque. Nous allons chez des alliés.

\- Attends, Pepper, intervint Tony en passant à travers les deux armures qui lui servaient de gardes du corps. FRIDAY, télécharge-toi dans les armures. On les prend toutes. Puis, éteins tout. On ne reviendra pas avant longtemps. Pas alors que l'armée vient de nous attaquer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'armée parvint à briser les défenses de la Tour, pour trouver les appartements de Tony Stark complètement vides. Dans leur précipitation, Virginia et Tony ne prévinrent personne. Ils disparurent simplement.

* * *

 ** _[Musique angoissante] Tintintintin !_**

 ** _Je ne peux pas promettre que la suite arrivera vite malheureusement (pour cause de vacances chargées, et d'études chronophages) mais une montagne de reviews m'aiderait vraiment à trouver la motivation [sourire crispé]. Du quoi ? Du chantage ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_**

 ** _A la prochaine !_**


End file.
